Flawless
by Childish Sadism
Summary: You found me and then they took you away from me. I am going to find you and keep you to myself, even if you are not who you used to be. US/UK.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I don't understand the point of the whole...anon shit, never have never will. So uh, prologue of a fill I'm doing in the kink meme...yay. Like always, expect a shit load of mistakes, specially grammar mistakes. Enjoy.

This is going to probably going to be my next 'project' after I'm done with Opaque.

Warnings: Blasphemy and violence.

* * *

_First God made heaven & earth. The earth was without form and void, and darkness was upon the face of the deep; and the Spirit of God was moving over the face of the waters. And God said, "Let there be light"; and there was light.__** And God saw that the light was good; and God separated the light from the darkness.**_

_**

* * *

**_

One angel for each human was created. One heavenly creature for every single human being. One flawless creature to keep them safe in the earth and in their dreams, to protect them from the darkness and the emptiness in their own souls. One creature to watch over them and make sure they wouldn't step into the darkness. How boring.

When God created the world only angels were allowed to walk among the earth. Each one of them worked in the beautiful land, making sure every single corner of the world was pure and perfect, but perfect was so boring for some of the angels. The angels began to seek for more, more power, more land, more everything. They stepped into what they were separated from and became corrupted. God saw this and banished their leader into hell, the land that he separated his beloved earth from. Little by little more angels began to fill hell, slowly filling it up until the earth was in between two different worlds.

How awful, how very egotistic and shameful for someone to create another being in such a world. To make a new toy to play with so the toy could be stuck in the middle, being pulled to the right and then the left, to land and to be taken into the air, to walk and to crawl. To be in between. But God created the humans and so they lived in the earth, with angels looking at them from above and demons looking at them from underneath the earth.

Humans, what a beautiful play thing. Their darkness created demons and their faith created angels, both beings feeding off of the weaker one. Parasites, what else could angels and demons be? Two sides of the same coin.

Games, wonderful games. Everything was about playing a game. Who would get more angels? Who would get more demons? Who would be able to keep the humans for longer periods of times? Did it matter, did it truly matter?

"How boring…" Soft lips mumble out as the figure dragged his feet along the street. The angel looked up from the ground, his green eyes falling on the back of a brunette. How sinful was this woman? Not very, she cheated on her husband. She stole money from her grandmother and she would sometimes slap her children but asides from that she was nothing but a normal human. Demons were probably not interested on her and who would be? She was so boring.

The sandy blond glanced around, his eyes scanning the scene in front of him. Humans were walking among the streets, each one of them worrying about their own little world and their own business, unaware of the figures that were following close behind. The angels that made sure nothing bad would happen to them, until angels of death would come and pick up the souls. Azreal was probably the one with the best job in the planet.

The angel sighed softly, tilting his head against his shoulder. How long before this human would die? So he could find a new one, maybe the next one would be more amusing, maybe even a demon would fight him off for her or him, that would be so fun. Or maybe he was damned to be stuck with this woman until she grew old and died from old age. God, have mercy that would be horrible, kill her off already.

Arthur stopped moving when a shiver ran down his back. The angel narrowed his eyes and snapped his fingers, making a small bright light appear behind the woman while he moved away to take a couple of steps back. He stared at the alley in front of him, his wings tugging behind his back as his white robe dragged across the filthy ground. The sandy blond crossed his arms over his chest, his feet taking him deeper inside the alley until he found what he was looking for, there, near the corner of the ally where the brick wall was blocking the path was a disgusting creature.

The thing looked nothing but like mud that was smashed together and different things were shoved inside. The creature was wiggling, moving and squirming almost in fear. It was trying to bury itself against the wall and the angel just knelt down in front of the thing, one of his hands reaching over to touch the mud like substance. The thing jerked and squirmed even more until what looked like a small hand crawled out. The chubby limb groped around, waving itself until it reached for the angel's fingers. The hand took a tight hold on the blonds' fingers, but it was a desperate grip, not hurtful or dangerous…just lost.

The creature moved again and an eyeball crawled out from within the mud like substance. The sphere rolled around until it reached the ground. Azure eyes met emerald eyes and the angel had to chuckle. How odd and how weird to be in the presence of the birth of a demon. The heavenly creature could easily and at any second destroy the demonic thing but he could do it after it was born too, so why not wait? Why not get a bit more amusement out of it.

Arthur loved children and he loved them for one reason and one reason alone. Children were the perfect combination in between good and evil. They could be as evil as any demon but still preserve the pureness of an angel, because they had no priorities, because they had no rules, no stupid idealistic thoughts and most of all no knowledge of what was good and what was evil, they did everything by instinct and instinct alone. That was until their parents would twist them into what they wanted. Disgusting.

The thing squirmed again and this time the mud began to crack, like dry mud in the dessert. The mud fell apart, leaving a bloody mess of organs, meat and flesh. The mess began to wiggle until it was clinging to all of its body parts but the hand was still holding on Arthur's fingers, not letting go for even a second. The figure began to take form. In a flash of a dark and purple light a child appeared. The small being was no older than six and his blond hair was gently falling over his face. The skin was a light tan but just a shade darker than the angel's. The blue eyes were as bright as the sky itself and now they were staring at Arthur again. The small demon tilted his head, his hand now letting go of the fingers.

Arthur stared down at the demon, at the blue eyes that were reflecting the sky he so loved. The heaven above that was meant to be called home. What a mockery, for a demon to have eyes like these. How more blasphemous could the demons get? Always laughing at them, always doing whatever they could to crush them, to slap their laws in their faces. Even this little new born was doing it just by looking like this. How easy would it be for this thing to start to seduce humans? To corrupt them and to drag them to hell. It would probably be easy. But now, now he was nothing but like a human child, nothing but a newborn. How did he end up here? How? An accident? That was very unlikely; demons were not as easily created as angels so they always made sure to take care of newborn.

"How long would you last? How long can I make you stay like a child?" The angel asked to the demon that just stared back at him, blinking in confusion.

"It would be interesting to see. How much can I bend the rules, what would be the consequences?" Arthur kept asking, his eyes now staring at night sky above him. "Maybe a demon like you can be more interesting than humans; maybe you can be less disgusting because in the end you would stay true to your nature." Slowly green eyes smiled and then two arms wrapped around the demon, lifting it up from the ground and into a warm chest. "It would be our secret, little demon."

The scream of humans and a car made the angel turn his attention away from the child. With raised brow the blond walked out of the alley and stared at the car accident just down the street. Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes, on the ground on a puddle of her own blood was the human that he was supposed to be taking care of. Really? Were these creatures so stupid that they would die as soon as an angel left them? The pure creature walked down the street until he was standing next to the woman, his unimpressed green eyes showing no emotion whatsoever for the woman he once watched over.

"How boring…"

And the demon in his arms giggled.

* * *

How to keep a secret that was so dark and sinful? How to make it so nobody would know about it? It was almost impossible, so impossible with angels wandering all over the world, watching each other's backs and making sure that each and every single of them follows the laws of God. But how could they follow the laws when God Himself wouldn't follow his own rules. Whenever a human did something wrong, He was ready to welcome them back in heaven if they felt guilt, if they asked for forgiveness. Why? Why do something like that when humans didn't care about Him; didn't care about who He truly was.

Humans were spoiled.

Arthur was a smart angel; he wasn't an Archangel for nothing. He was not on earth fighting against demons just for show. No, he was smart, strong and most of all other angels trusted him. How to keep a secret then? Simple, to make it obvious. Arthur selected the next 'human' he would watch over. A kid with blue eyes and sunshine hair, a poor little orphan that was found on the streets and was taken by humans. How tragic, how dramatic and how wonderfully convenient.

The sandy blond angel smiled softly as he stared at the kid. The child was sitting in a sand box and all of the other children were avoiding him. He was alone, his small hands playing with the sand. Arthur was sitting next to him, his green eyes amusedly staring at the small castle the demon was making. It was odd, after two months of watching over the kid nothing much had changed. The child was still unable to speak or say a word but he was capable of making himself visible in the real world which was completely common for demons to do, since that's the way they would mostly corrupt humans.

The pure creature first thought that maybe Alfred was not a very strong demon and that was the reason why was unable to show any other kind of strength. That alone wouldn't be surprising either, since the demon was a newborn, not a fallen one. He was born out of the darkness of humans not an angel that fell from heaven; so maybe, just maybe his powers were limited at an early age. Angels didn't know much about demons growth, just like demons didn't know about angels that were born from human's faith instead of God's hand.

It was also convenient for the angel; for the demon to appear like nothing but a human, a simple innocent child so other angels wouldn't bother him or ask him why he was not killing the demon. Truth to be told Arthur wouldn't be able to kill this demon, not when he was sure the child was capturing his attention in every way possible. The little demon was acting like nothing but a human and even though he couldn't even say one word he could easily manipulate the other kids and the adults. It was thrilling to see something like this, humans, they were nothing compared to angels and demons.

Oh, God, when was the end going to come? When was the world going to come to an end? So they could stop watching over these humans, so they could raise their swords and crush them until they were all gone, until they were all dead and they wouldn't cause Him anymore pain and suffering. Why withstand the behavior of beings like these when angels were ready to crawl on the ground and lick His feet. Why?

A small noise snapped Arthur out of his thoughts. The demon was tugging on his robe and his blue eyes were staring at him.

"You should stay visible for humans at all times, if other angels notice that humans can't see you they are going to suspect me." The angel huffed softly crossing his arms over his chest before just rolling his eyes with a smile. He glanced around and then motioned for the child to follow him. Once the pair were behind the playground, the sandy blond ruffled the sunny locks and picked up the demon.

"You are warm." Arthur mumbled out softly against the silky hair, his eyes closing with a sigh. How could he hate humans so much, yet be so captivated by this little demon? Maybe it was because in the end humans were created after them, so they were basically a flawed version of themselves. Did that mean they were a flawed version of God? No, he couldn't think like that, one angel did before and thought that he could become like God and now he is burning in hell, forever trapped in there until the end of the world comes.

Arthur was pure, he was pure because God made him and told him that he was an angel. He was pure because God said so, because God said that light was pure and flawless and Arthur was light. The little demon was tainted and dirty; he was filthy because God said that he was. Because he was born a demon and darkness and evil was not pure, and therefore it was bad…and therefore it was Arthur's enemy.

The angel however couldn't think about this logic anymore, not when clear blue eyes were smiling at him and a little body would cuddle against his chest and hum softly against him. Arthur loved this boy because he was not human, because he was everything but what Arthur truly hated. Evil…what was truly evil to begin with? How could he possibly just point at someone and call them evil just because they were born as something different. Killing, destroying, raping, murdering, all of that humans did even without a demon's influence. Yet God would accept them back in heaven, so what if this demon didn't harm anyone, what if he didn't do anything wrong? Would he be accepted in heaven as well? No, of course not.

Make the world end, make humans end.

"May all your dreams bloom like daisies in the sun." The angel sang, tilting his head to whisper the words against the demon's ear. "May you always have stars in your eyes. May you not stop running on until your race is won. May you always have blue skies." He sat on the grass with the kid on his lap, his chin resting on top of the sunny mop. "Now you can share a laugh with any stranger on the street. And you can share your money with a beggar on the street. But you can only share your dream when love set it free, so please, won't you share yours with me?"

The demon squirmed on Arthur's lap and closed his eyes, his head tilting back against the angel's chest. He sighed softly, both of his hands holding on the angel's robe. The sunny blond hummed along with Arthur's singing, his voice soft and just above the level of a whisper.

"If the world was to end tomorrow, may you stay in the good side of the Lord so you are not lost. Won't you stay by my side?" The angel giggled softly at his own question, but what surprised him the most was when the demon nodded his head and spun around to face the angel. Azure eyes stared black at Arthur and he could feel his breath being caught in the two pools that were slowly changing colors…and the boy was changing too. The demon's body was slowly growing, just enough to make it annoyingly noticeable. The child looked now around the age of ten and he was smiling at Arthur before he wrapped his arms around the angel's neck and hugged him.

"Alfred." The boy whispered in Arthur's ear and the angel was able to see them then. Behind the child a pair of dark black wings were standing tall and proud. Long bat like wings that were almost the same size as Arthur were swinging back and forth. The child grinned, showing his fangs. The hands that were once soft were now rough and sharp claws were holding on Arthur's form gently, making sure not to hurt him.

The angel chuckled softly and then laughed. He shook his head back and forth while both of his arms wrapped around the boy to hug him close to his chest. One of Arthur's hands gently reached for the wings and touched them. The wings were hot, hot enough to easily burn a human alive but for the angel they were nothing but a soft, dull warmness. Demons, why could demons be so much like them? Both were born like nothing but like humans, and in a couple of months they were fully grown. How could they be so alike and so different, and why? Why would they be so different? Why were they at war…because of humans, because of another creation of God. Them. In the end it was their entire fault, all their fault, dirty yet pure creatures, damned to be in hell or heaven and in the end neither was much different.

How many humans was Arthur able to save over the years? Millions, maybe even billions, each and every single one of them. He used to be so cheerful, so alive and so helpful. He used to love humans and would see them as the children of God. How could he not? He was young, naïve, maybe even stupid. But things changed over the years, he became opaque. Humans, they would do horrible things, kill in such a horrible way, they would torture each other, tear each other apart until blood was everywhere and feelings were splashed all through the walls and the ground. None of them was pure, none of them could be pure, yet Arthur would cling to that hope, he would trust and believe in humans. He would do everything in his power to keep them away from hell, everything, no matter what. Just to save a human he almost died a thousand times…just so they would disappoint him? Just so they would be back to their filthy ways? No matter how much he tried, humans were never meant to be pure, so now Arthur would just keep them from dying and he would slap their hands like a kid when they were about to do something horrible…but there was no faith in humans, no real happiness.

Now, now this demon; this child that he didn't expect anything from that he didn't have any faith in was making him happy again. How? Because this creature was meant to be so dark, so destructive yet he was so naïve, so cute and so…pure? There could be light in darkness and this demon was showing him. There could be a small light in between the darkness because they were not humans, because they were something different. All of sudden, demons became so interesting.

"So Alfred, shall we go get ice-cream then?" The sandy blond asked with a chuckle and a smile.

"Yes, that would be awesome." The demon answered a smile on his face and his fangs lightly poked out from within his lips.

* * *

"Why are you taking care of me?" Azure eyes questioned and turned to met bright emerald eyes.

"Because you are the person I must take care of." Arthur answered quietly, his eyes staring at the stars on the dark sky. "That's why."

The small demon shifted on his bed so he could kneel down on top of his pillow and stare at the window behind his bed. The angel was standing next to his bed, staring out at the sky through the same window, so Alfred did the same. He stared at the night sky, counting the beautiful stars that were shinning upon them.

"No, I know you shouldn't be taking care of me. I know what I am and I know what you are. So why?" The sunny blond asked again, not tearing his eyes away from the night sky.

Arthur didn't answer right away this time, instead he sighed softly and closed his eyes. How could he answer to this question? What kind of decent and rational answer could he give?

None. Because the answer was simple; he wanted to take care of the demon because he needed the demon. Alfred was making him have hope again, faith and happiness. Even angels were mentioning how different he was acting and how cheerful he was now days. It was the truth, Arthur wasn't around humans anymore but just a small dark child that was brighter than any other being he had met before.

"Because…because you are my light." The angel finally answered with a smile and turned his head so he was facing the little demon.

Alfred blinked and snapped his head to the side, meeting Arthur's eyes once again. The demon's eyes were wide and he opened his mouth to say something before closing it and smiling. "But I'm a demon, you know I'm darkness, you know I'm evil and everything that harms. So why would you say something like that? You are mean."

Arthur laughed softly and moved to sit on Alfred's bed. He let one of his hands gently reach to rub the boy's back. "You are, you are indeed. That is all you are, yet I cannot see that. Maybe I'm blind, maybe you are corrupting me but in the end I cannot help myself. One day I'm going to pay and the day that I'm gone, I hope you don't cry, and I hope you forget me as soon as you can."

The demon moved on the bed to sit next to Arthur, both of his arms wrapping around the angel's torso. "I should hate you right now. It is in my nature and maybe I am going to hurt you. But I can't, maybe instead of me corrupting you, you are purifying me. Isn't that bad? Isn't that a crime? I can't think about hurting you…but I can think about hurting everyone else."

"I don't know how but logically it is. The laws make it so, because you are meant to be evil. Even though I see no evil, you are evil itself." Arthur sighed softly, his head falling on top of Alfred's as he wrapped one of his arms around the boy's shoulders.

"You say I'm your light…that means I give you hope, happiness and faith. So, you are my darkness, because you...you make me wish not to harm. Not to harm angels, but humans, I feel such a thirst."The demon said quietly, his voice hardly above a whisper. "You see no evil because I don't mean to harm you, but with everyone else. I just wish to hurt them. Does that mean that a being like us can be evil and good? A contradiction then? It isn't supposed to be like that with us, we are meant to be evil or good. And does that mean I am good but bad to some other people?"

The angel gently pet the sunny blond hair. "I guess that's the way it is. With us, with you and me. Maybe we are the exception, because when I'm with you I forget about my dark thoughts." Arthur nodded his head slowly.

"When I'm with you I forget about how much I hate the light." The demon nodded his head slowly and frowned, his hug tightening around the angel. "I don't want them to find out."

"They won't."

"Liars go to hell."

* * *

How did they find out? Arthur wasn't sure, and right now he couldn't stop to think about it. Not now and maybe he was never going to have the chance to do it. The angel was running, and it felt so odd to do something so common and normal, but it wasn't like he had an option. Not at the moment.

Arthur was bleeding, one of his wings was missing and the other one was torn to pieces. The hole on his back from the missing wing was pouring out blood, leaving a bloody path behind him as he moved through the woods. It hurt, oh God it hurt so badly. The pain was making his legs feel like jelly and his whole body was trembling but he couldn't stop running. No, he couldn't!

Arthur choked on a painful noise that was trying to tear its way through his throat and instead he closed his eyes. He let the mud coat his clean feet as he kept running; ignoring the heavy rain that was falling on top of him and the form that he was clenching close to his chest. 'I won't let them get you, not you.' The angel thought and opened his eyes.

The heavenly creature could feel his body slowly starting to give up and his robes felt so heavy with the water making the pieces of clothing cling to his form. If only he could fly, if only he could move his wings he would be able to get away.

The angel gasped loudly and let out a loud scream when an arrow pierced through his leg. He quickly turned to fall on his side and not on top of the little demon that he was hugging close to his chest. He was panting heavily and his face was twisted in one that was full of pain. With a soft whimper the angel reached down to pull the arrow out of his leg but it was too late.

Five different angels gathered around Arthur, one of them was holding a bow and was pointing another arrow at the sandy blond. The angel smiled and let the arrow fly straight to its target, easily piercing Arthur's left shoulder this time.

The sandy blond let out a small scream and curled against the mud, hiding the demon and not letting go of him for even a second, not even when the angle was harming his shoulder even further because of the position.

"How sad Arthur, for you to go through this pain just because you couldn't follow the rules." The angel that was the tallest said.

"But a punishment has been set for you and that demon…that disgusting creature would die and you won't even remember he existed, so don't worry, everything would be okay. You would be pure again, you would be loved again." Another angel said his voice a bit lighter and almost enchanting.

"No, no, no, no." Arthur shook his head, his body trembling at the idea of losing the child that was clinging to his chest. "I won't let you," The sandy blond nodded his head slowly and then with what was left of his strength he summoned a bright light on his hand that was soon shooting in all directions hitting the angels around him and throwing them against the dark woods. The wounded angel rapidly reacted and with a hissing noise he stood up before quickly running deeper inside the woods until he was sure the angels couldn't see him.

The angel swallowed heavily and let go of the child. "Alfred, Alfred listen. I-I know you are tired and wounded but listen." Arthur gently took a hold of the boy's face, his thumb wiping off the blood on the demon's brow. "I need you to hide, I need you to hide and not to come out. Hide and don't come out until they are all gone." He swallowed heavily kissing the boy's forehead before pushing him towards the woods.

"B-but Arthur." The demon whimpered, holding on his wounded side and not caring about the blood that was running down his stomach and his head. "I-I can't leave you here!"

"Go now! Or I swear I am going to kill you myself!" The angel hissed loudly and glared at the boy, not noticing the hurt look the child gave in return. "GO!"

Alfred stared at the wounded angel and closed his eyes before turning around and running down the path ahead of him. But he didn't obey, no. the small demon ran just enough to be out of sight and then he ended up hiding behind some bushes and trees. He needed to see this, he needed to know that Arthur was going to be okay, that nothing bad was going to happen to him. He was an angel, Arthur was an angel, there was no way other angels would hurt him, right? Right?

The angels were once again surrounding Arthur, although this time each and every one of them was pointing their weapons at the bloody angel. Spears, swords, bows and sharp daggers were dangerously getting closer to the angel that was now just standing there with a small smile on his face.

"I can't believe you would do something like this Arthur, I still can't, even going as far as to harm us, your own kind." This angel's voice was monotone, almost non-existing because of how neutral it was.

"But your punishment was selected and now you can follow it through." The second tallest angel said and he sighed. "Arthur Kirkland, Archangel from heaven and beloved messenger of God himself." The angels moved closer, four wings moving behind their backs and spreading. "You chose a demon over your own kind and the children of God. Your hatred towards humans and your sinful wishes are a strike against God and your own believes. There for we have decided that you would spend a life time as one of the beings that you so much hate and despise."

Arthur just stared, his eyes wide and his form shaking. He shook his head, his lips rubbing together before he took a step back just to bump into one of the angels. "No, not that. No, no, no, no! Not that! Not a human, everything but that. I would rather spend my life going through the seven hells than being a human!" The angel chocked softly, his breathing becoming heavy as he wrapped his arms around his own body. A pathetic noise escaped his mouth and he fell on his knees and quickly used his hands to support himself.

"Please, God, everything but that! God NO!" The sandy blond screamed his screaming breaking through the steady silence of the forest and even making a couple of innocent birds escape their safety to fly away. "Please, please…" And the angel was crying and hiding his face with both of his hands. More blood was pouring out from his wounds and now his hands were digging against the mud, clawing at the dirty in a mere act of desperation.

Alfred covered his mouth with both of his hands, his eyes not tearing away from the scene in front of him. They couldn't do this, no, they couldn't punish Arthur like that. They knew, they knew how much Arthur hated humans and how much he would break around them and now they were throwing him into the human world, making him nothing more than what he hated and wished to end. They couldn't be this cruel; they couldn't punish an angel just for helping…just for helping him!

The angels didn't show pity, not even one of them flinched at the scene of the broken angel in front of them.

"You will live like a human, live among humans and be nothing more than a mere human, until it is time to collect your soul. Until we believe it is time for you to be forgiven." This time the angel that spoke had a chilly voice, it was soft and numbing but the coldness behind it was hard to hide.

"And now, you would come from dust and return as dust. Ashes to ashes dear Arthur." The tall angel said with a smiling voice and was the first one to pierce his spear through the angel's chest. It was a sign, because as soon as the spear pierced through the sandy blond the other angels attacked as well, stabbing the angel on different parts of his body until blood was covered the angel almost from head to toes.

Arthur coughed up blood, his eyes now unable to focus on something and looking glossy and lost. He fell against the hard ground, his fingers twitching just a little bit. The angel tried to say something but nothing came out, instead more blood spat out of his mouth before his eyes went a dark, dull green color and the body stopped moving.

The five angels looked at each other, completely ignoring the gory scene in front of them, like if it was something normal, like if it didn't matter that the five committed murder.

"The demon is not here."

"He probably hid him."

"Separate and look for him."

And the angels were gone in the blink of an eye, not leaving any trails.

Alfred waited for a couple of minutes before glancing to his right and then to his left. Slowly and carefully he walked out from within the bushes and trees. The small demon stared down at the body of the dead angel before kneeling down and touching the pale face. He could hear himself sobbing and crying but he was not going to admit to himself that he was. No, it was impossible, demons didn't cry, that was unheard of and absurd. Demons were strong, heartless and beasts that would destroy and kill…like those angels that did this to Arthur. Just like those angels.

The small demon sobbed loudly and the sobbing soon turned into a growling noise as a dark light appeared to be crawling out from within the boy's body. A dark fog was slowly crawling around the child and eating him up until nothing else could be seen but the thick mist. After what seem like forever and slowly and almost in slow motion the dark fog disappeared, leaving the body of a man, no, a demon. The demon was tall and with an athletic build, the muscles were defined on his body and even on the claw like hands that he owned. Sharp long fangs were now showing on his mouth and a pair of ram like horns was on the sides of his head, a little above his now long, pointy ears.

The adult demon slowly picked up the body of the angel, hugging it close to his chest and running his long claws through the soft hair. "I'm going to find you and take you away, before they can get to you. I promise" He whispered softly and let his index finger rub against the soft skin on the angel's face. The skin slowly began dry out and little by little the color changed to a rusty gray color. The angel was now nothing but a figured made out of ashes and soon enough those ashes blew away with the wind, leaving the demon alone.

* * *

Reviews amuse me.


	2. Found you

And so here comes chapter 2.

Warnings: Blasphemy, child abuse, implied rape, and possibly a decent amount of grammar mistakes but enjoy!

* * *

Life was misery, it was a fact that Arthur came to understand a long time ago. It wasn't a happy adventure or a beautiful landscape like people at school or church would enjoy telling you, no. It was nothing but destruction. Social status, money, greed, envy, corruption and darkness were what made the world go around, because humans were not born equally. No human was the same than another human because they believed that money and fame made one's life more important than others and apparently other people thought the same, because they would let them get away with everything.

During the sixteen years of his life Arthur had experienced a lot, at age six his parents died in a tragic car accident, the same car accident crushed his legs and made him unable to walk ever again, so since an early age Arthur was used to sitting on a chair as a transportation medium. He couldn't run or play with other kids; he couldn't do much because he was unable to walk. He was giving priorities and kindness and Arthur was able to appreciate all of this but that didn't change the fact that he couldn't walk. Both of his legs were nothing but dead weight on his body. So sad, so very sad.

Arthur ended up in an orphanage, a Catholic orphanage. Some of the nuns in there were kind and nice; they would help him and would at least try to make him feel useful by giving him chores that he was capable of doing, like dusting the furniture, alphabetizing the books in the library and organizing papers in the office. He was somewhat happy.

Everything changed when Arthur was told that he was going to be transferring. The orphanage was far too full and they needed space for younger children, but he understood this and thanked the kind ladies before leaving. The new orphanage was nothing like the old one, even though nuns were still the ones running the place. Arthur's new home was far from welcoming, the rules were ridiculous and he wasn't allowed to do anything in fear that he would become nothing but a burden for the other people in the orphanage.

Arthur wasn't allowed out of the classrooms, library or his room and whenever he was seen sneaking around he was punished. He couldn't understand how people that would pray to God and read the words of a book that spoke about kindness could be so cruel. He was punished with a belt, one of the ladies would hit his body with the leathery accessory until he was crying and saying that he was sorry and after that he was send back to his room without anything to eat.

It happened a lot of times and every single time the punishments would get rougher.

"You can't even walk, why would you want to join other normal kids."

That's what he was told, because apparently being unable to walk was not normal and because it wasn't normal it was bothersome and therefore annoying.

Arthur was adopted at the age of ten. He was adopted by a famous retired politician, the old guy said how he wanted to settle down and finally have a family but because his beloved wife was dead and he didn't want to remarry he decided that adoption was the best way to go and Arthur could still remember the first time that he met the man.

He was told that he was special and his sad accident was nothing but a pebble that was put on his path so he could become stronger, because he could become stronger. He was told that all he needed to do was lift his chin and keep moving and Arthur believed all of this because nobody ever bothered to say something so kind to him, nobody ever tried to tell Arthur that he could still become something great no matter what.

How pitiful, kids would just believe whatever adults had to say.

And so, Arthur was adopted and the politician took him to his mansion. He was not the only child there either, no, of course not. Another four kids were already living there and each one of them was busy with their own schedule so they couldn't truly greet him properly. Of course they were busy, it was just that.

Arthur was taken to his room, which was in the first floor of the mansion. The room was something out of a fancy magazine, everything inside looked expensive and fragile so Arthur was careful not to break anything and instead he admired the beautiful room. The furniture was arranged so he was able to move around on his wheelchair and the bathroom was spacious enough for him to do so as well. Everything was perfect, so perfect and so his new father came in and the child said how grateful he was and how hard he was going to try to make him proud.

Children, so stupid all the time.

Arthur was not given a pat on his head for what he said. No, instead he was roughly grabbed by the arm and shoved against the bed before his clothes were taken off. Everything was not as bright as it had been before, the cloud Arthur had been floating on disappeared and he came down crashing against the ground. He was used, and he was told disgusting things against his ear. He was tainted and then flipped over just to have the same things being done to him all over again. One time was not enough, no, and Arthur was sure that this was not going to be the only time it was going to happen.

"I have never done it with someone that couldn't walk. It felt better than other times."

That's what he was told and Arthur just cried. He ignored the arms around his body as the night came and he also ignored the heavy breathing of the body next to his. He wanted to get away, to leave this room and to never come back but this was now his room and he was going to be forced to sleep in the same room where he was raped. How awful and how cruel for somebody to do something like this and how disgusting, his tragedy, what brought him pain and sorrow was a way for someone to get off and reach an orgasm, nothing else and nothing more.

He told his new dad that he was going to tell on him, that he was going to call the police and he was going to be in troubles. The old man just laughed at him and told him to try it and Arthur did. Nothing was done because nothing could be done because his new father was standing above so many people that he could pull the strings easily and make it so he never raped a boy, so he never hurt an innocent child, because what the child was saying were lies and nothing else.

Arthur wondered if even heaven worked like that and it probably did…because if humans were created to mirror their creator then He couldn't be any better. Religion was bullshit, it was nothing but a way for humans to find peace over their pathetic sins and he was right, because his new father would go to church every Sunday and he would pray and he would also pray every night and he would make them do it with him. All of the children that he would abuse would pray with him. Maybe this man's soul was going to be saved in the end and that truly pissed off the youngest of the five.

Everything that Arthur was told were lies, he was not chosen because he could become something great, he was chosen because he was going to be a pretty little fuck and with time and thanks to his new father he was able to understand how the world worked. It wasn't about how kind and nice you could be to people but how ruthless and low you could be to achieve true power, the power to make yourself untouchable, to make yourself unreachable.

Arthur was admitted to a high end private school and soon enough he became one of the top students. He was involved in many school activities and people began to ignore his inability to walk. But the fact was that he was still unable to move like the rest of the world, and his father made it clear when he couldn't run away from him in his bedroom. But Arthur would fight those memories, especially when he was at school, because everything was fine was long as he was not home.

The paralyzed child became the top of his class and stayed at the top of his class year after year. He was putting his other siblings to shame and his father was praising him and showing him off in newspaper articles. What a wonderful, free publicity the useless child was actually the successful one. But Arthur took this to his advantage, because he knew how the game of the world was plaid. He was the new image of a successful kid that was unable to walk, because he was not normal, people said he was not normal just because of that fact and so he became the abnormal one by becoming something successful because nobody expected something out of him and now he was showing them.

It was horrible though, because all of this just appeared to excite his new father even further. But Arthur was strong and he was learning to deal with it. He could deal with it and he was going to deal with it because soon, in the future he was going to crush this man and he was going to have him kissing his feet and begging for forgiveness.

The sandy blond chuckled at his own idea and glanced to his right to stare at the disgusting man that was sleeping next to him. He shook his head and reached for his wheelchair to pull himself out of bed and sit on it. The young teen grabbed his shirt and put it on, letting the piece of clothing cover his shame as he moved towards the window of his bedroom. He stared at the sky and the bright moon and he counted the stars because that always made him feel better.

If there was a God, he was nothing but a joke. He was a sadist that enjoyed watching his people suffering. But he didn't believe in that anymore, no, there was no divine punishment just the punishment humans themselves created. Arthur sighed softly and tilted his head against his shoulder, his green eyes staring at the garden below him.

"One day, just one day…I am going to make this place burn like hell would." And the green eyed teen smiled, his sadistic smile reflecting the pain and suffering that was waiting to crawl out and take revenge upon the world.

* * *

Soft fingers were caressing his hair. The long digits were slowly rubbing his scalp and moving to the sandy locks. He could feel the hand moving from the top of his head to the hair on the back of his neck and then the hand was gently pulling on the hair, trying to get his attention. The teen groaned and slowly opened his eyes, the sleepiness still clinging against his eyelids.

There was no one there.

Arthur frowned and lazily sat up on his bed. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and glanced around the room but again there was no one there. The green eyed boy tilted his head and his frown grew a bit deeper when he noticed that the door of his bedroom was open. With a sigh the boy stood up and walked over to close the door, his feet dragging against the hard wood floor. He slammed the door shut and flipped the lock before walking back to his bed to crawl under his bed sheets and sleep.

Knock, knock, knock

The teenager's eyes snapped open and he quickly got to his feet before running towards his door and opening it with one swing. There was no one there. Arthur growled softly and narrowed his eyes, he glanced to his left and then to his right; it was then that he noticed the small pebble on the floor. The sandy blond raised a brow and picked up the pebble, his green eyes examining the small piece of rock. But it wasn't the only one, a couple of inches away there was another pebble and then another one and another one. It was a little path.

Arthur rubbed his lips together and dropped the pebble in his hands. Slowly and with caution the boy follow the small path of rocks, his feet clumsily taking him down the hall way…wait, his feet? The teenager gasped and stared down at his legs, he was standing! He was walking and he was moving! It was impossible, he couldn't walk, he was damned to be in a chair for the rest of his life but now, right now he was moving and walking and following the small path ahead of him.

The teenager smiled and wriggled his legs, stretching them as he moved. He spun around with a giggle until his balance was gone and he fell. Arthur gasped and quickly tried to grab onto the wall but he wasn't falling against the floor, no, he was falling somewhere deeper. He twitched and quickly grabbed onto the rug on the floor before digging his nails roughly against the wooden floors. The boy swallowed heavily and glanced back his eyes growing wide at the dark, deep, hole down below his hanging form. But that wasn't what scared him the most, no, it was the fact that he could see fire moving and spreading across the abysm.

Arthur let out a soft noise and clawed at the floor, his hands roughly grabbing on the carpet and the floor until his fingers were bleeding but it was no use, his legs were not functioning anymore. "No, no, no, no, please." He whimpered and kept trying, ignoring how the heat of the fire was slowly getting to him. The teenager was sweating and trying to lift his body just to shiver when the dead weight of his legs would drag it back.

_'If you ask me to help you I will. If you ask me to show you a different path I will. If you want a different ending then you better call my name.'_

The green eyed boy felt cold sweat running down his back when he heard the dark voice next to his ear. "W-what?" He almost squeaked and shook his head, his nerves breaking and his desperation showing as he stared at the fire with wide eyes. Who was he going to call? Who could he call? There was no one in his life that was willing to save him, there was no one willing to help someone like him without getting something in return. Life was nothing but an exchange, if you had something to give then people would look for you and if you didn't then they would ignore you. Arthur had nothing to give, so how could he possibly consider the idea of screaming for help? But his throat was feeling dry and his lips were moving and he said something he couldn't understand.

The heat was growing and growing and his feet were slowly burning and Arthur was only able to tell because of the smell. Still the idea of his body parts being set on fire was not very welcoming even if he couldn't feel the pain below his knees. The teenager felt tears running down his eyes and he closed his eyes, and the fire was clawing at his clothes, burning the pieces of clothing until it reached his waist and Arthur was screaming and his eyes snapped open.

Wide emerald eyes stared in horror at the fire around his room. The door and the wall around the door was on fire. Arthur ripped his blankets off of his body and wiped the tears on his eyes. He had been dreaming, just a dream but this was the reality. There was a real fire in the mansion and for the looks of it he wasn't even going to be able to get out of his room.

The teenager glanced around his bedroom and reached for his chair, his fingers grasping the metal before pulling the chair towards the bed so he could jump on top. What was he supposed to do? How could he get out? Arthur felt himself breathing heavily, his eyes were wide and staring at the fire that was attempting to crawl inside his room from under the door.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit! Fuck!" Arthur swallowed heavily and ignored the feeling of helplessness and instead he moved towards the bathroom. He quickly closed the bathroom door and grabbed a towel from the rack next to the sink before flipped the faucet open. The boy tossed the towel into the sink, letting it absorb the water. Once the towel was wet he turned the chair around and threw the towel against the bottom of the door so the smoke wouldn't come through and the fire wouldn't expand. But this was not going to be enough, no, not enough at all. The sandy blond turned the chair again and this time he twisted the handle of the bathtub to let it fill and with a growled he flipped the other one open as well, the water quickly spitting out and filling the bathtub. Not enough, it wasn't enough so the boy did the same with the sink until the water was overflowing and falling against the floor.

But smoke was crawling inside through the door and Arthur began to panic, his breathing was heavy and he almost thought he knew how people that had asthma felt like because his throat was closing up and his eyes were tearing up and it was like if no air was reaching his lungs. What else could he do? What else! The short boy whimpered and glanced around the room, quickly scanning everything around him until he noticed his window next to the tub.

Arthur quickly moved his chair and then sat at the edge of the tub, moving his body along the edge until he was on the other side of the tub and he was facing the window. The young male rubbed his lips and glanced at the world outside his window and then sighed in relief when he remembered that he was only on the first floor. So with that in mind he reached for the towel rack that was near the tub before yanking on the piece of metal. He pulled and twisted the thing until the screws were coming off and the metal bar came off.

The green eyed male narrowed his eyes and lifted the metal bar before roughly letting it land against the window. The piece of glass trembled but didn't break so the short male narrowed his eyes and did it harder this time, over and over again until the window began to crack slowly. Soon pieces of glass were falling and then the window shattered. Arthur smirked and used the towel rack to clean up the pieces of glass that were still sticking out from the window frame.

He was going to be able to get out, yes! He was going to be able to do it, no doubt about it. With a smile the boy reached for the window frame and lifted his body just to feel something against his shoulders and soon he was being pulled back inside the bathtub. Arthur screamed and swallowed water, his hands quickly waving around and trying to grab on anything to hold onto. He felt his air being replaced by water, his nose was burning and his lungs felt like they were slowly being filled and it was such an odd sensation but he couldn't think about that now, not now! The teenager grabbed onto the edge of the tub and pulled himself out before taking a deep breath. Both of his green eyes were now red and he was only capable of breathing one more time before his body was pulled back inside the tub.

Arthur struggle and kept a tight hold on the edge of the tub but something was keeping him inside. It was a tight grip on his shoulder and he glanced around, ignoring how his eyes were being filled by water. He couldn't see anything, nothing at all but then his eyes were able to get a sight of something that was in the water, it was a feather. The young teen narrowed his eyes curiously but then he closed his eyes as he felt his precious air escaping his throat. With one last strong pull he lifted his body to breathe, water was crawling out of his mouth and he coughed loudly, feeling the urge to throw up but he didn't get a chance to do so, because he was being pulled back inside the tub and this time the boy didn't have any more strength. It was all gone.

The teenager closed his eyes tightly and tried to keep his body under to control to hold his breath as much as he could but it was hard to do it when he knew he wasn't going to be able to pull himself out of the water. Arthur's brain stood still when he saw a shadow dancing over his eyelids and it was almost like if he could feel it and then the pressure on his shoulder was gone and the boy pulled himself out of the tub. He breathed loudly and coughed, his body now leaning against the edge of the window before he quickly glanced around. The fire was now eating up the wall next to his bathroom and he didn't have much time before things began to collapse.

The boy ignored how light his head felt and how weak his body was and instead he grabbed onto the window frame and with one strong yank he pulled himself out of the room and fell down against the soft grass below him. Arthur didn't stop moving though, he crawled and clawed at the grass until he was sure he was at a safe distance, and then he turned around.

Wide emerald eyes stared at the scene in front of him. The mansion was being consumed by the fire and some windows were even shattering and letting out a dark, heavy smoke. The ceiling was collapsing and the Arthur shivered when he noticed the windows on the second floor. He was able to see the figures hitting against the windows and screaming and the fire around them; his 'siblings' were trying to open the windows but it wasn't working and then they tried to throw things against the windows but they wouldn't shatter. The teenagers were crying and coughing, their bloodshot eyes staring down at Arthur with fear and pain and soon fire was consuming even that.

Arthur coughed softly and looked away, his fingers digging against the grass underneath him. He couldn't watch this any longer, no more, no more. It was impossible to stand the sight of this but he turned his eyes towards the mansion again and then he stared at the windows near the front door. There, with panic in his eyes and desperation in his movements was his dear step dad. The old man was throwing chairs against the windows before moving towards the door and Arthur could see the door shaking and moving but it was not opening. The politician tried the windows again, this time throwing himself against the piece of glass but the windows were not even shaking, not showing any type of cracks, no nothing.

The green eyed boy smiled, his lips slowly twitched into a smile and he ignored the fact that his siblings were dead and instead he enjoyed the view in front of him. He stared and watched what the old man was doing, how he was trying any possible way of getting out but it was no valid. He was trapped and fire was slowly wrapping around him and he even threw things against the fire like if it was going to make a difference, like if the fire was a scared child that was going to tremble and back away. No, the fire grew bigger and soon enough it was wrapping around the male figure and the politician was flailing his arms around and rolling on the floor and trying to break the window still.

And Arthur just laughed, he felt tears rolling down from the corner of his eyes but he kept laughing. Both of his hands were yanking on the grass around him but all he could do was to stare at the scene of his step dad burning to death. Maybe it was how light his head felt or maybe it was the fact that he was exhausted but he could have sworn he heard someone laughing with him and felt someone wrapping his arms around his body lovingly before everything went dark and he felt his conscious slipping away.

* * *

Arthur groaned and leaned his head against his shoulder. The feeling of something brushing against his jaw made him shiver and let out a soft noise from in between his lips. He was cold but there was someone else next to him and the body was so warm and comfortable. Arthur found himself cuddling himself against the body next to him, his hands holding onto something he didn't know what it was but it felt like a shirt.

_'May all your dreams bloom like daisies in the sun…'_

The sandy blond arched, his brows furrowing together. He knew those words, no, he knew this song. Somewhere in the back of his head he could listen to himself singing the song but this voice was not his own. Somebody else was singing the melody and the voice was deep but soft. Fingers that he knew by now were moving on top of his cheek and Arthur leaned against the touch, ignoring how his brain was screaming at him to stop.

Emerald eyes slowly opened and stared at the white ceiling in front of him. The teen sighed softly, rubbing his face with his hands. It was another dream, just another dream but why did it felt so real? It was almost like a déjà vu in a dream and he wasn't even sure if that was even possible.

"You are awake, that's good!"

Arthur blinked, his eyes finally noticing the man that was sitting next to his bed. The older male was wearing a suit with a doctor coat on top and was holding a clipboard on his right hand and a pen on his left hand. The doctor smiled, his glasses lightly slipping down his nose and he quickly pushed them back in place.

Azure eyes stared at Arthur like if it was a common thing to do and it was, it truly was but for some reason it made the teen shiver and glance away. The stare, he had seen it before, his step dad had the same stare when he was thinking about something dirty but this time…just this time it was different. It wasn't perversion, more like adoration? But that didn't make any sense. Arthur didn't know this guy and he wasn't even aware of the fact that he was in a hospital bed until now.

"Why am I in a hospital?" The young teen asked his voice sore and harsh.

The doctor whistled softly and flipped his clipboard. "Because it is a miracle you are alive." The word miracle was roughly emphasized. "There was a fire and you were able to get out and save yourself." The sunny blond said cheerfully, his grin growing.

"A…fire." The sandy blond frowned and closed his eyes. He could feel a headache slowly crawling across his brain. Arthur shivered and bit on the corner of his bottom lip as the image of his siblings being burnt alive by the fire crossed his mind. How they tried to break the windows and how they tried to get free but nothing work. Then the memory of his step-dad dying in the same way soon came and that made him smile just a tiny bit. "I remember now. I remember."

"Good, good, everything appears to be normal too. Nothing too serious happen." The doctor smiled, closing his clipboard with both of his hands. "You are very lucky Arthur."

The sandy blond gulped and a blush slowly crawled over his face. Why was his face heating up? The doctor was just smiling and staring at him with those intense blue eyes. Arthur felt himself getting drowsy and he failed to notice the hand that was getting closer and closer until a firm thumb was rubbing on his throat. The digit gently massaged the skin of his throat. The only thing the young teen could do was to lean against the touch, his half lidded eyes clouding and making it hard for him to see what was happening.

Arthur could see the doctor smiling but now he couldn't see his eyes, just the smile on those soft lips and the face getting closer and closer. In a blink of an eye everything was back to normal and the teenager found himself panting. One of his hands quickly touched his chest, his heart was beating against his ribs as cold sweat ran down his forehead. The sandy blond swallowed heavily and turned his attention back to the doctor but the older male was already talking to two other people that where inside the room.

"We need to interrogate him now." One of the older men said.

"He is the only one that can tell us what happen and he is also the suspect. You know this Dr. Jones." The other man said with a hissing tone.

"I know, I know, but he just woke up. I can't have you disturbing his peace." The doctor sighed and rolled his eyes with an annoyed look on his face.

"That brat is a killer. We have enough evidence that point him as the culprit. He killed five people!"

The sandy blond's eyes went wide at the words that were now echoing in his head. He didn't kill anybody! What were these guys talking about? He woke up and the fire was already spreading across the house. The only thing he was guilty of was not helping people get out but it wasn't like he could do much. The teenager couldn't even walk! How was he supposed to help? He was useless in situations like that!

_'Yeah, you are pretty useless like this but I find it cute.'_

Arthur snapped his head to the side, his eyes growing wider. Where did that voice came from? Most of all why would he say something as horrible as that? He was not useless, well he had been during the fire because he couldn't help people but that didn't make him useless. No, no, no. He had been capable of getting out himself. Just by himself, with no help, with no working legs. He was good, he was great. He was not useless. He was smart, he was…

_'You were a fuck toy.'_

The sandy blond twitched, his eyes staring down at the bed sheets on his bed. He was holding tightly on the sheets with both of his hands, making his knuckles turn white from the tight grip. It was a lie! He was not a fuck toy. He was raped; it wasn't because he wanted to do those things. He was forced to do everything. If he could have, he would have killed that man the minute he did it but he was confused back then and then…then he didn't have any strength to fight back. The teenager was emotionally exhausted. It wasn't about fighting back anymore but how long he could keep himself together without breaking down.

_'You are weak, useless and filthy. There is no reason for you to keep living, why don't you just kill yourself. Just die already.' _

Arthur felt tears rolling down the corner of his eyes. This voice, why was he telling him all of this, why? Didn't he know how much Arthur would fight every day? Didn't he know how hard it was for him to wake up every morning without thinking about how awful his life was? How every day Arthur would wake up telling himself that this day was going to be better than the last, that no matter what happened there was a tomorrow and tomorrow could always be better. Tomorrow, he lived in the tomorrow because the present was always too horrible and tomorrow was unpredictable.

_'Tomorrow won't change the fact that you are nothing but a piece of filthy that should jump off a bridge. You know I'm right. You thought about it but couldn't do it. Just make it happen already, before somebody else finds how pitifully fun it is to watch you beg and scream.'_

The teenager twitched, his wide eyes tearing up. He forgot about the police officers and the only thing he could do was to listen to the voice in his head. Arthur slowly lifted his head and the first thing his green eyes met was the bright blue eyes of the doctor that was still talking to the police officers. The sunny blond was smiling with his eyes and the azure orbs appeared to be alive. The two pools were dancing with an amused glint and a hint of sadism. Even though the doctor was talking with the two agents his whole attention was on the boy that was now shaking and trying not to scream.

_'Just kill yourself.'_

And the sunny blond smiled, showing sharp teeth that were for sure not human. But the agents kept talking and their voices were getting lost in Arthur's ears. 'Notice him, notice him, there is something wrong with him.' He tried to say it out loud but his voice was gone. The teenager watched in horror as the two men walked out of the room, leaving the doctor and Arthur by themselves.

"So now, want to sing a song?" The doctor grinned from ear to ear, his blue eyes full of glee as he took a step closer to his patient. "Somebody taught me a song a long time ago. It was wonderful and it would always help me feel calm but when I sing, it doesn't help me." The blue eyed male sighed and flopped down on the bed next to the boy. He ignored the look of pure terror the teenager was giving him and instead he gently ran two of his fingers across Arthur's useless legs. "Why don't you sing it with me? You know the lyrics already."

The sandy blond rubbed his lips together, tears still rolling down from the corner of his eyes. He pulled his blanket closer to himself and almost hugged it. It was then that he felt his mouth moving by itself and his shaky voice broke the silence he had been trying to keep. "A dream is something all your own to keep within your heart. To build on when you're glad or when your world's been torn apart. A dream is something all your own that no one else can steal. A dream is something you can make come real…May all your dreams bloom like daisies in the sun. May you always have stars in your eyes." His voice felt forced and too sore. He needed water and his dry lips were just confirming his need.

"That was…wonderful." The doctor almost purred and leaned forward. He let his hand run through the sandy blond on Arthur's head before moving his hand lower to rub his ears, jaw, and cheeks. The pale skin was shivering under his touch, showing goose bumps soon enough.

"It was so nice, good job. It made me feel so good." The blue eyed male whispered and leaned closer, both of his arms wrapping around the small frame in front of him.

The sunny blond pulled Arthur into a tight and comfortable hug. He buried his face against the teenager's neck and his hands desperately hold onto his clothes.

Arthur whimpered softly, his lips rubbing together as he let his arms hang loosely next to his body. This…this man or whatever it was had pushed him towards the edge of a break down and was now lovingly hugging him. What was wrong with him? Or what was wrong with this doctor? It was horrible that he almost considered what he had been told in his head, because it was ideas he thought about before. But now, it felt so warm and comforting. The sandy blond felt his half lidded eyes closing and he snuggled against the body in front of him. Why was he reacting like this when he was horrified of this man, he had no idea. It was like his logic was leaving him, no. He couldn't think, he couldn't react, what he was doing was being done without his permission. Was the doctor doing this? He probably was.

The teenager was not in control of his thoughts and body but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. This was probably what a drug felt like. You know everything is wrong but the world around you feels so right and comfortable that it is hard to realize that this is not you and these are not your actions. Arthur was getting lost and his consciousness was slipping away again.

"Now if only you would kill yourself."

Emerald eyes snapped open and Arthur heard himself screaming but a hand quickly covered his mouth. The doctor was smirking at him, showing those inhuman fangs again.

"Don't be loud, they are coming and you are just helping them by screaming."

Who was coming? And most of all how could this get any worst! People were accusing him of setting his house on fire and now this freaky doctor was telling him to commit suicide! What kind of doctor would even consider saying something like this? It was inhuman and just plain sadistic.

"We should leave."

Arthur didn't even get a chance to try to struggle against the sunny blond, not at all. In a matter of seconds the older male was picking him up bride style and pulling him close to his chest. Of course he was used to this because of his inability to walk but that did not meant he wanted this man caring him around! It felt somewhat degrading.

"Let go!" The young male hissed and struggle against the doctor that just smiled back in return.

"I can't let you go, not now. Humans are looking for you and those other guys are almost here. I don't wan-" The blue eyed male was interrupted when the door was slammed open and a pair of violet eyes glared at him.

Two male figures were now standing in front of the door. They didn't look much older than Arthur and one of them had pale blond hair while the other one had soft, snow white hair. The pair had matching violet eyes that were narrowed and glaring at the doctor with so much hatred that it made the sandy blond shiver and look away.

"Put him down." The blond stranger said his voice cold and emotionless. It sounded so…familiar.

The silver haired boy took a step closer. "If you put him down we may not have to kill you. I am tired of this sick game." The second voice lacked emotion as well but it didn't feel as chilly and freaky as the one before.

"But I am very amused." The doctor smiled and pulled the younger male closer to his chest. "Making your lives a living hell while I make sure he is okay is extremely amusing to me. Endearing even." He snickered and nuzzled his cheek against Arthur's head. "Plus I'm taking him now."

"Don't you dare!"

But it was too late. The doctor was opening the window and letting himself fall back. Arthur stared with wide eyes at what was happening. They were falling and the two strangers were running towards them but they didn't fall like the sunny blond did, instead they stared down at them, watching the two fall from the fifth floor.

The teenager was ready to hear the noise of bones crushing against the ground but it never came. He didn't even notice when he closed his eyes but it was probably from the fear that was spreading through his body. Slowly the sandy blond opened his eyes again and glanced around the forest that they were now standing on. How…how did this happen?

"Now…want to sing again?" The blue eyed male smiled down at him, leaning down to nuzzle his face against Arthur's neck. He was so cold.

* * *

questions that may show up:

Was Alfred telling Arthur those things in his head? Yes. Why? You will find out soon.

Well until next time, bai bai.

Reviews amuse me.


	3. Beloved

Angels that are after Arthur:

Iceland = Munkir  
Finland = Amitiel  
Sweden = Baglis  
Denmark = Ezekiel  
Norway = Douma

I'm well aware that Finland and Sweden have humans name, but their human names just wouldn't go with the rest of the Nordics, so it was better to just change their names. Names were not picked for what these angels have done but for the meaning of the name.

Yay, chapter 3. Enjoy.

* * *

Arthur could still remember when he was only a small child. He was well known for having such a big imagination. The young kid would often mention that he was speaking to fairies and that unicorns would come during the night and stand near his window. He could remember how his parents would smile and pat his head, saying how things like that were probably real if he could see them. They believed him.

That was a long time ago.

The teenager forgot how to dream. It was hard not to forget when you were too worried with the present and what was happening around you. The fairies disappeared when his parents died. The magic turned to dust once he moved to the orphanage with the abusive nuns...and the unicorns vanished after what his step-father did to him. He was left alone, completely alone, yet the young male was not capable of feeling alone. It was something he couldn't explain but he always felt as if somebody was watching him. Arthur didn't know who or why this person was watching him and at some point he thought it was an angel but that was ridiculous. Angels didn't exist. If they did his life wouldn't be hell.

Everything related to religion was nothing but the simple need for people to believe in something. Faith was forgotten, people did not have faith anymore, just a need. A need for security and salvation. Arthur stopped believing in God a long time ago.

Until now.

The sandy blond swallowed heavily and stared at the taller male in front of him. The sunny blond was grinning down at him with those inhuman fangs showing. The blue eyes kept smiling and Arthur felt fear crawling through his body. He wished he could run, he wished he could run as far away as he could until he wasn't able to see those scary blue eyes. It was impossible though, at least for him.

"You don't have to be scared. I won't do anything." The doctor said with a smile and took a step forward. The shorter male ended up struggling away from his arms and crawling a few meters away from him in a panicking state. It was to be expected.

"Where are we?" Arthur asked quietly and was surprised over how shaky his voice sounded at the moment.

"An old place where a tragedy happened." The older male said casually and glanced around the forest, his blue eyes narrowing as flashes of the events that happened in the forest went through his eyes.

The green eyed male nodded his head and let his eyes take in the forest. He couldn't remember the last time he had been in an open field like this. "Why...why are we here? Why am I here?" He was scared of what the answer was going to be. He truly was. Goose bumps were slowly crawling over Arthur's skin and cold sweat was running down the back of his neck. He could feel his stomach twisting and his lips running dry.

"I want you to kill yourself." The sunny blond turned his attention back towards the boy on the ground and licked his lips. "I want you to die by your own hands." Soon the doctor was standing in front of the young teenager, a grin spreading across his lips.

Arthur suddenly felt very small. It was not the fact that he was indeed too small for his age but something else. It was hard to breath, his eyes were watering and tears were soon running down from the corner of his eyes. He felt so weak, his energy was draining and he felt like nothing but a doll that was sitting on the ground and only sitting up because of the bones and the structure that kept him from just melting.

"No."

And the older male was on top of him, both of his hands on either side of his head. Arthur stared at the blue eyes in front of him and the snarl on those lips. The doctor was glaring at him and the irises in his blue eyes were slowly stretching. It reminded the younger male of a cat. Maybe an angry cat. He was scared, no doubt about it...but he wasn't intimidated.

"Why not? Isn't your life nothing but suffering? You say so yourself almost every night before you go to sleep, before you beg for a better tomorrow. I heard your begging, that's how I found you. I made it come true. Now do something for me!" The blue eyed male hissed loudly and leaned in closer, his nose touching the teenager's cheek and his lips gently brushed against the soft skin of his jaw line. "I'll make everything better."

"I don't even know who you are, or what you want. Why would I believe you?" The sandy blond whispered softly, his lips barely parting apart to say those words. Would it matter if he knew the answer to all of those questions? No, it wouldn't. He was alone in the forest with a doctor that wanted him to kill himself and knew about him and his past. So, why couldn't he bring himself to care?

What happened next surprised Arthur, but it did not scare him. Something was whispering in the back of his head ever since he first saw this man. He knew what the doctor was and now his suspicions had been confirmed.

The doctor's fangs grew larger so they were poking out of his mouth and slowly horns began to crawl out from within his skull. Wings sprouted out from his back in a blink of an eye. The long bat like wings were a dark black color and scars could be seen on the leathery skin. Claws replaced the once normal hands and long nails were digging against the ground next to Arthur's head.

The demon let out a loud scream and Arthur quickly covered his ears with both of his hands. The scream was high pitched and dark, making his ears hurt and his head feel like if it was going to explode. The blue eyed demon was done showing himself and what was now on all fours on top of teenager was a creature that he had read about but forgot how to believe in them.

Arthur stared at the demon in front of him, his green eyes wide as his hands kept his ears covered. Slowly he got over his shock and he tilted his head. One of his hands slowly moved towards the demon and he touched the creature in front of him. He let his hand run over the firm jaw and then the long horns that were curling around the demon's head.

The voice inside his head was louder now. It was excited, happy and even sad. The teenager didn't know how it was possible to feel all of those emotions at the same time but it was happening. But if the voice was in his head, did it mean it was him the one that was excited, happy and sad? How could that even be possible when he had never met this creature before? Why would he even feel any of this to begin with? The demon was a horrifying creature, meant to do evil and spread darkness around the world according to the words of so many different books.

Arthur was not scared though, he had never felt so safe in his life. It was sad indeed, that he could feel safer near a demon than other human beings. The creature that was meant to damn him to suffering and pain was making his chest feel warm and the warmness was slowly spreading through his body. The voice in his head was singing and the sandy blond realized that he was not going to mad. He was meant to trust this demon, he just didn't know why.

"I feel like…" How cliche would those words sound. Arthur chuckled at his own thoughts and took a deep sigh, his arms resting on the wet ground as he stared at the sky and the demon on top of him. This was so peaceful. The birds around the forest were gently singing and the wind was blowing through the trees, making the leaves whistle around them. "Like I was waiting for you."

And he laughed, the teenager laughed at how peaceful everything felt. He had never been so relaxed in his whole life. Not since his parents died. Arthur was smiling, his giggles growing quiet after a couple of minutes, then his whole body was shaking and trembling and soon enough he felt tears running down from the corner of his eyes. He didn't know why he was crying but he couldn't stop. Why was he crying in front of a demon instead of screaming in terror and trying to run away? Why?

"Because I waited for you. I w-waited." He answered himself, sobbing, and in between soft choking noises. Both of his hands slowly reached for his face to cover his eyes and tears, not wanting to show the small break down. The demon on top of him made a noise that sounded like a growl and soon a heavy body was lying on top of him. A pair of arms snuck around his waist and a warm forehead was pressing against his collar bone.

"Kill yourself. Just do it." The former doctor whispered against the skin of his neck. "I'll reach limbo for you and drag you out of the purgatory myself."

Arthur did nothing but shake his head. "I won't. I have gone so far like this, through this. I can't give up. I won't give up. This is my life and even if I feel like I know you...I won't trust you, I can't." The shorter male whimpered when the voice in his head grew louder and began to cry. The voice was still singing in between sobs and Arthur felt a strike of pain hitting his chest. He was making himself sad by answering like that, but how could he be sad when he was so sure of what he wanted.

"If you don't kill yourself and let me get you, they are going to come here and kill you themselves." The demon whispered against his ear, one of his hands gently holding his chin and forcing him to look at him. "Then you will be trapped again and I won't be able to reach you. Right here, right now, you are fair game. Here on earth I can save you."

How ironic, for a demon to tell Arthur that they were willing to help him and save him, but who was he to judge people? Everyone was always judging him because he couldn't walk, always thinking he was not good enough or a burden. If evil was truly evil, then why was this demon acting so much better than everyone else he ever met.

"I don't want to die, I'm scared." It was the honest true and Arthur was able to spit it out. More tears were slowly rolling down from the corner of his eyes.

"Why are you scared?" The blue eyed demon asked.

"I…I don't know what happens after you die. What if I disappear and become nothing? What if I wasn't good enough and go to a place that is not good." The sandy blond choked a bit with his words and dropped one of his arms over his eyes.

"Humans are always so scared of this. The question is, does it matter? You are dead; you are no longer part of the society that you belonged to and you wouldn't be part of any new society. If you die and go to heaven you become just an angel. Not a guardian angel, not an archangel, just another waste in a dysfunctional system. What do you want? To be told you would be living blissfully in heaven? Where everything is right and you can feel peace? That's not how it works, your soul won't change just because you die and go to heaven, your soul stays the same and has the same needs, the only difference is that you can't accomplish them in heaven and you know why? Because you are dead. Death means coming to an end and just because you go to heaven it means you can keep going." The sunny blond smirked, his fangs rubbing against Arthur's jaw line. One of his fingers was touching his right cheek, letting the long claws run over the smooth skin without breaking it.

"I remember when you found me, I remember how much you gave to keep me. I remember everything." The bigger male figure chuckled, his eyes glancing away. "And now that I look at you like this, so fragile and so vulnerable as a human, I can only think that you used to be so big...But now I'm the one that has to take care of you…so let me do it. You broke the system for me and I'm doing the same for you."

Arthur truly wasn't sure what the former doctor was talking about. It seemed like the demon knew him very well, even though he himself didn't know the demon. Did he meet him before? If so when? where? How did it happen? And why couldn't he remember? Questions were slowly overflowing Arthur's head so he didn't notice when the demon moved from on top of him and lifted him up in his arms again.

"You are weak like this. You are useless like this. You don't belong to this body, Arthur... Just die."

Those words were so cold and the sandy blond found himself shaking his head and whimpering softly. "I-I am not. I'm strong…y-you don't know what I had to go through and maybe you had gone through worse things, b-but you can't say what I went through is less. You can't measure and compare pain, that's impossible and what have kept me alive is knowing that everything is going to change, that I am going to find something better! And I am go-" Arthur was interrupted by a sharp pain on his shoulder. Green eyes glanced to his shoulder and stared at the arrow that was piercing through his shoulder. The pain then rushed through his body like adrenaline. The short male screamed, holding on his shoulder and clutching his eyes shut.

The demon growled and then roared, his body turning to glare at the angels that were floating in mid air. The tall angel with short silver hair and glasses smirked while the smaller one smiled, his bow pointing towards their direction as he reached for another arrow.

"Ah, I missed. Maybe I can get his head this time." With a soft smile the shorter angel stretched the bow and pointed the arrow towards the direction of the human.

"Be c'reful. The dem'n is there." The tall angel said, fixing his glasses and glancing over at the smaller male.

"It's alright. I just need one more shot."

Arthur stared in horror at the two floating figure and the only thing he did was to close his eyes when another arrow was shot in his direction.

* * *

Wind was gently hitting against his face, forcing both of his eyes shut to prevent his eyes from drying out. The smell of dry blood was hanging around air around them, preventing him from pretending that what was around him was not happening.

It's funny how things can change so fast. A couple of days ago he had been laying down flat on his back with a man on top of him. The man, better known as his step-father would slip in between his legs and rape him as many times as he wanted during the night. He would humiliate him and use him but now, not that didn't seem so important, Arthur couldn't even bring himself to care about something so trivial now.

Not when he could die any moment.

'I don't want to die.' He would whisper to himself every time he would hear an arrow flying pass him. Every time the demon that was holding him in his arms would turn in the air and bring him closer to his chest.

'I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die.' He kept chanting inside his head and then slowly opened his eyes.

The scene in front of him was abnormal. Not just abnormal, but something that could be heard of just in books and movies. The demon was holding him close as he flew through the sky with the two angels flying close behind and attacking him.

The shorter angel, with blond hair that was almost silver was smiling. He was holding his bow tightly in his hands and aiming for Arthur the whole time. Amitiel, that was his name and Arthur wasn't sure how he knew this because he had never seen an angel in his life and even less this angel that was now attacking him.

The other angel was the opposite of the small one. He was tall and was able to intimidate anyone just with his cold stare. He was wielding a spear that he was easily spinning in his hands even though the weapon looked as heavy as the world itself. Baglis, yes, that was his name and Arthur was once again surprised when he was able to remember it.

The two angels were attacking the former doctor but he was easily dodging the arrows and spear as he flew in the sky. The only one wounded was Arthur but the demon was able to stop the bleeding by just touching him. How odd, for a demon to be the one helping a human instead of the angels that were trying to murder him.

The sandy blond kept his eyes wide open, taking in the fight and how the two angels would sometimes even try to reach him, to pull him away from the demon but Alfred in response would pull away from them or crash his whole weight against the angel. It was a fight that was never going to end. Or at least that was Arthur thought until he saw an arrow pierce through the demon's right wing.

The demon cried out in pain, his fangs showing as he hissed out and tightened his hold around Arthur. The deadly blue eyes narrowed and the pupils became non-excising. Yet, the demon never stopped moving. He didn't show weakness and in return glared at the angels with so much hate it made the human in his arms shiver.

Arthur found himself staring at the wound on the wing. There was a dark substance that looked like blood that was flowing out from the wing. It was truly disgusting but then the substance would disappear like fog as soon as the wind would touch it and it was like it had never been there to begin with.

Things were just more confusing now or more so than before. It wasn't because of the sudden changes in his life, but mostly because Arthur began to question who he was. Was he a bad person? He probably was, he was probably a disgusting being if angels were trying to kill him while a demon was trying to save him. Maybe he was someone bad that was going to create destruction in the future. This mere thought made the teenager whimper. He remembered all of those nights when he would think about killing and crushing the people that caused him to suffer. How much he wished and hoped for one day to be strong enough to cause the same pain that was inflicted upon him. Everything suddenly felt too bad and wrong, to wish for all of that was now looking more and more like a sin and maybe his twisted and dark thoughts caught the attention of angels and demons.

How very narcissistic of him to think that he was important enough to even gain the attention of an angel or demon. How very egotistic. But he couldn't find another explanation, he couldn't turn this situation into a logical one, because all logic was thrown out of the window the moment he left the hospital. The moment he said that he had been waiting for a demon to come and get him. If he was a bad person, if he was meant to be a bad person, then what's so bad about that? For almost all of his life he lived around bad people that were untouchable and wouldn't be punished for their sins, so why couldn't he be like that as well. Why was he feeling guilt now?

No, things were meant to be like this and if so, why was he going to deny a life that could be better than the other he used to have.

Arthur found his hold around the demon's neck loosening. The demon stared down at him with questioning look, his eyes back to normal and the wound on his wing was slowly healing.

"What are you doing?" Alfred hissed out the question.

"You need to fight them right? But you can't because you are holding me." The teenager frowned, his hands now resting against his own chest.

The demon rubbed his lips together, obviously thinking about what the boy was saying. He glanced back at the angels once again before turning his attention back towards Arthur. "They are not archangels, even if they attack me I won't die because of them."

"But they won't stop attacking and they are obviously going to keep following us." Arthur was trying to make his point, but he wasn't sure if the demon understood what he was implying. "I-it's fine, if you get to me in time nothing bad would happen, right?" He smiled weakly even though he was horrified in the inside. The teen waited for the nod of approval and then he fell back against the wind.

The sandy blond wasn't sure if to close his eyes or not. He wasn't even sure if he was afraid of what he was doing or not. All he knew was that he was now falling. Arthur could see Alfred turning around and attacking the two angels. He could see the Baglis fighting against the demon with all of his might while Amitiel was staying back and shooting arrows.

The whole thing felt like a slow motion movie scene but soon enough the three figures became smaller and smaller, not letting Arthur see what was happening anymore. The wind was whistling against his ears, letting him know that he was indeed falling and at a very fast speed.

Arthur began to think once again. He thought about his parents, about his many imaginary friends and how he couldn't see them anymore but most of all he was thinking about how relaxing the wind felt against his body. He was cold. It was truly cold now but all that he could think of was how everything felt right at the moment. The teenager noticed when one of the angels tried to reach him and get a hold of him but the demon was faster and attacked him just in time and Arthur once again lost sight of them.

Everything was fine.

It never occurred to him how much time he had left, because in his mind this fall was never going to end. The demon was going to fly towards him and get him. He was never going to hit the ground and he was going to be saved by a vile creature that was meant to be the villain in fairy tales. How perfect. It fit his dysfunctional reality perfectly.

And everything happened just like he thought it would.

Arthur felt a soft warmness spreading across his chest when he saw the demon flying at full speed towards him. The wings were moving behind the demonic form, giving him a more aerodynamic shape. The demon was hurt but he was still trying his best to reach him and it made the teenager smile. Somebody actually wanted him to stay alive, somebody wanted him. It was like a dream he never expected to experience.

So it was more heartbreaking when the demon gently reached for his hand. He flew just above him and took his hand on his own before leaning down to kiss it. He rubbed the palm with his thumb and smiled at Arthur. The inhuman fangs poking out and rubbing against his bottom lip. The two icy orbs stared at Arthur's own emerald eyes with so much glee it made the shorter male unease. The demon never grabbed his hand, he never pulled him back against his arms and he never saved him.

"I'll see you on the other side. I'll look for you, don't get too lost." Alfred said softly and his smiled grew wider when the ground came into sight. He didn't have to wait anymore. He didn't have to deal with this stupid human child anymore, because his Arthur was going to come back, his beloved angel was going to be the one in his arms next.

The green eyed boy felt a bitter smile spreading across his lips. Of course things were going to end like this. How stupid for him to believe that something good was going to happen to him.

Children, they were so naive and stupid.

Arthur felt himself gasping as his body made contact with the solid ground. A wave of something moved through his body, he wasn't sure if it was pain or relief but he could feel something spreading all through his body before quickly moving towards his head and then everything went dark. He kept falling though. He felt himself falling once again and this time he tried to move his arms to grasp on something but he couldn't move his body.

He was just falling and falling.

The teenager felt panic building up inside of him. He turned his eyes back and forth and saw the never ending dark, blue fog around him. It was like the night sky. Next to him more people were falling. They looked like they were in the same position than he was but some of them look deep asleep while some others looked in pain. It was like a never ending sky and they were the stars making it glow.

What was happening?

Why was he feeling so sleepy now?

Arthur saw many things flash through his eyes as his eyelids began to close. Just then something caught him. A pair of arms stopped him from falling any further but his eyes were already closed. He could hear a voice though, a soft, child like voice.

"I'll take care of this one, da."

The young teen lost consciousness then, as the hard reality of what happened hit his head. The demon betrayed him. He let him die.

* * *

Reviews amuse me.


	4. Reunited

Sick, so very sick. I get sick so easily. I couldn't bring myself to read over this chapter, so I'm sorry for major screw ups.

Warnings: Blasphemy, probably a bunch of mistakes and grammar errors and uh...uuuurg, to lazy to remember.

* * *

Arthur wasn't completely sure how long he had been staring at the dark sky above him. Thousands of different stars were shinning above him, illuminating his surroundings. He was lying on top of a pure, white, marble floor which was inside a cathedral, a cathedral without a ceiling. The tall structure was magnificent, with statues of different saints and angels all around. Dark wood benches were placed near the altar, where a golden cross that was probably twice the size of Arthur was standing tall and proud. Candles were illuminating the rest of the cathedral, allowing the stained glass to be seen and making many different colors to reflect against the clean floor.

It was truly beautiful.

Maybe Arthur had been staring for hours, days, weeks or even years. At this point he wasn't sure because just now he was realizing where he was and that he was laying down on the floor of a cathedral. The teenager blinked once, twice and then jerked his body into a sitting position. He glanced around, wondering where he was and more importantly how exactly he got here. He couldn't remember ever seeing this place before.

The sandy blond slowly stood up, his arms wrapping around his form as his bare feet touched the cold marble floor. He stared down at the floor and the different patterns the stained glass was making. The figures looked in pain and at the edge of agony. It was difficult for him to stare at the patterns for too long, so he opted to turn his attention towards the Altar that was being illuminated by the candles.

Arthur stared at the altar for a couple of minutes, not really knowing what else to do. He could always walk out of the cathedral and see where he was but something was telling him not to do it. Something was keeping him from walking out.

'_I think this one needs to die now.' _

The teenager quickly turned around when he heard whisperings. He let his eyes roam through the building, trying to find the source.

'_This one has a little bit more time.'_

Arthur swallowed heavily, moving away from the altar to walk through the benches, his cold feet dragging him across the cathedral until he was near the confessional.

'_Maybe this one should live longer.'_

The whispering continued and Arthur couldn't find the source. The soft voice was slowly poisoning his head, making him paranoid. He glanced around, and moved from one side of the cathedral to the next. He even checked under the benches but he couldn't find anyone. The voice didn't stop though and every single time it sounded closer and closer until he could feel the voice whispering near his ear. It sounded like more than one voice by then, like if thousands of different people were talking at the same time but it was the same voice, the same damn voice!

"Ah, I see that you are awake now, da?"

Arthur felt his blood turning into ice when he heard the voice coming from behind him. Slowly he turned around, his body almost moving in a robotic manner as he did so. He could feel his own saliva building up in his mouth and it was hard to swallow. When he was face to face with the source of the voices, all that Arthur could do was to stare.

In front of the teenager was a face, or what he thought was a face. He wasn't truly sure because there were not two eyes in front of him. The head was filled with eyes. Violet eyes were staring back at him; they all blinked at the same time. The orbs were holding some type of glee that Arthur wasn't sure if he should be concern about or not, not like he could at the moment because he was far too scared to even move. Still, he stared at the face covered with eyes and slowly he tilted his head upwards to stare at the collarbone, chest and arms of the…thing in front of him. Eyes, eyes were everywhere. The being was standing upside down in mid air.

It took Arthur a while to notice the eight wings that were spreading out proudly behind the being's back. It took him even longer to notice that whatever was in front of him was not facing him, more like he was looking at the back of its head. Slowly the being turned around and Arthur finally closed his eyes and screamed. He covered his face with both of his hands, not wanting to see the horrifying face that was in front of him. It was too much, the endless eyes and then the long tongue that was crawling out of his mouth that looked nothing but like a black hole that was ready to suck his very soul out of his body.

"Ah! I scared him. How silly."

The voice was now echoing in Arthur's head and once again it sounded like thousands of people were speaking at the same time. He could hear noises, weird disgusting noises that were making him want to throw up. Bones snapping, flesh being ripped and before he knew it two hands were gently holding on his wrists and pulling them down.

Arthur slowly opened his eyes and stared at the human face in front of him. The man in front of him was wearing a tailored, black suit with a white scarf around his neck and a purple shirt underneath. He was tall, probably a whole foot taller than Arthur. The man's skin was pale and his hair was a soft shade of silver. The only thing the teenager was able to recognize were the violet eyes that were now staring down at him.

"W-who are you?" The sandy blond finally asked after a long pause. He could feel that his throat was sore and dry, demanding for water.

The taller male blinked a couple of times and let go of the boy's wrists. He opened his mouth to say something and then closed it, rubbing his chin with two of his fingers with a thoughtful expression on his face. Did he not know his own name? Arthur wasn't even sure of what to say as the man crossed his arms over his chest and sighed.

"Mm…I have many names but I don't feel like being that one tonight, or this other one. Ah! You can call me Ivan, but just today. I like it today." Ivan smiled, his gleeful eyes staring down at Arthur.

The green eyed male rubbed his lips together, nodding his head slowly. He rubbed his arms with his own hands and took a step back. "My name is Arthur, where am I?"

"I know who you are."

Arthur was taken back by what Ivan said and just stared at him.

"Arthur Kirkland, sixteen years old." The violet eyed male smiled, his hands playing with the white scarf on his chest. "You are unable to walk and...Have you noticed that you are walking right now?"

The teenager's eyes went wide and he quickly looked down at his legs. It was true, he had been too worried about where he was to notice that he was walking and his legs were able to support his body.

"Have you noticed that you are somewhere that you don't know and the sky has no stars?" The man asked, his smile never leaving his face.

Arthur frowned this time. He was confused, he had seen stairs earlier and with that in mind he tilted his head back to stare at the bright stars above them, but then again…since when do stars shine so closely to earth. They were so close that Arthur was sure if he was to get a ladder he would be able to touch them. It was even more surprising when he noticed that the bright spheres were not stars but people. They were glowing and looked deep asleep with a bright light surrounding them.

"Now, now, now, have you noticed that you are no longer breathing?" The voice sounded a bit closer, even though Ivan was still standing on the same spot.

The sandy blond slowly moved his hand to gently touch his nose and he kept it there for a couple of seconds. Nothing. No breathing, no air, no nothing. He wasn't breathing and he didn't notice it until now and all of sudden the pain on his throat was gone as well, along with the need of water.

"Arthur, have you noticed…that you are not alive." At this Ivan grinned, his voice cracking into the thousands of different voices that could crawl out through his mouth.

Arthur stared with wide eyes at the man in front of him. He didn't say a word. He didn't even move. He couldn't even bring himself to process the words that the other said.

'H-how?' Arthur found himself asking.

"Now, you are probably going to ask. How did it happen? The answer is, it doesn't matter. You are dead. Next you are going to ask is how long ago? Well, I think you have been dead for about a month. Funny, how time passes by so quick right?" The violet eyed male laughed softly, his laughing sounding childish but it was making the shorter male shiver in fear. "But now you are going to ask, why me? I have a question to answer that question, why not you?"

Arthur was a bit freaked out by how Ivan was answering every single one of the questions that were going through his head. It was like the other was reading his thoughts and was capable of knowing how exactly he was thinking and what he was going to think.

"What makes YOU so special that you shouldn't die? What exactly makes you believe that you shouldn't face death? How are you different from everyone else?" Ivan sighed softly, his hand flicking the white scarf. He walked around the cathedral, gently touching the dark benches. "Why not you? Because you went through a lot? Because other people that did wrong deserve to die more than you do? What gives you the right to believe other people should die before you? Or why you should be the exception. So ask me Arthur, why you? Say it, 'why me?'"

The teenager stared at the floor, his eyes keeping themselves locked on the bright colors on the floor. He could answer this, because he knew he shouldn't have died. It wasn't his turn. It wasn't fair for him to be dead but he couldn't remember why. Why was he dead? How did it even happen?

Arthur thought about all of this. He closed his eyes and tried to remember how he died, but all he could remember was pain spreading through his body and then everything else was a blur in his mind. Slowly he opened his eyes and stared at the bright colors on the floor again. The different hues that were dancing with the marble floor and then the icy, blue color that was reflecting back against his body.

Blue, just as cold as ice.

Icy, blue eyes that would stare at him with hunger.

It all hit him too hard that he found himself on his knees with his hands fighting to keep him from hitting himself against the floor. The sandy blond twitched and panted softly as the memories of what happened went through his head. It was all too painful, like if he was living through every single one of them.

The demon, the demon didn't save him.

"Why not me? Right?" Arthur slowly stood up, his body shaking as he forced his legs to support his body. "T-that's what you asked."

Ivan smiled, his index finger gently tapping against his own chin as he answered with a sing song voice. "That's right."

"Because I shouldn't have died, because a demon tricked me!" The boy yelled out, his fists shaking on either side of his body.

The silver haired male grinned. He then laughed softly and stood up once again. "That's right! That's very true Arthur. That is why you are not in hell for committing suicide but you are not in heaven because you still committed suicide. It's funny how it works, right? You are in the purgatory Arthur, a place where lost souls belong to. I'm an angel, nice to meet you." Ivan said with a snicker and moved closer to Arthur until he was only a couple of feet away from the shorter male.

"You see, God is very, very kind. The only problem is that he tends to bend and break his own rules for humans." Ivan sighed softly, shaking his head slowly. "You committed suicide, therefore you should go to hell but instead you are here because He believes it isn't fair for you to go to hell. Isn't he nice? Always breaking and twisting His rules to make it so humans can reach heaven or at least a better place than hell. I think it's very ironic really, considering the way He treats us. I guess we are just not the favorite ones , da?" The angel laughed softly, his eyes closing as a new smile spread across his lips.

"He always does this. It can get pretty frustrating you see. and I'm not the only one that believes this. There used to be an angel that would come and visit me all the time and would endlessly talk about his hatred towards humans. I think that he was jealous because humans were easily forgiven while angels were roughly punished. I think he was also jealous because He would rather pay attention to his little creatures than us, US that are pure and were created to serve his purposes. Us, that sacrifice everything for him. Some of us are even locked up in a dark place where we can't get out and are forced to fulfill our duties, forever damned to be alone and speak to those beastly demons like equals. WE sacrifice everything for him and you know what humans do? Doubt him, curse him out and speak of him with filthy words to acquire money and power. "The angel's voice was cracking again and it didn't stop. It sounded like two people were talking, then three and the number kept getting higher and higher as he spoke.

Arthur couldn't do anything but stare. He stood very still, his toes digging against the cold marble as his arms shakily wrapped around his body again. Something inside him was twisting though, he couldn't find himself but nodding his head at what the angel was saying, like it was fully agreeing with him even though he wasn't. It was the same as before when he met the demon, something inside of him was trying to crawl out.

"This angel would visit me and talk to me. He forgot who he was when he was sent down to earth to protect humans. He forgot how strong he could be and the only thing he would wish for was nothing but the destruction of humans, the filthy creatures that are corrupting the beloved world He created for US. The world that was created for us but were forced to abandon once he decided to play with his dear humans." The words were like poison now. The thousands voices were speaking again, making the voice painful to hear. "You see, this angel was a magnificent angel, but in order for Him to protect His creations He made him forget his duty. The most important duty above all, and He turned him into nothing but a guardian angel. A guardian angel that was feeding on the hate of the world."

The angel moved towards Arthur again and the teenager found himself stepping back until he hit a wall behind him. The violet eyed male stood in front of him, one of his hands resting close to Arthur's head.

"Do you know how demons are created?" Ivan waited for Arthur to shake his head. "They are created out of the hate humans feel. Humans give birth to demons. Unlike angels, demons can be created by another force besides the power of their creator. In other words demons can be created by hate instead of just the hand of Lucifer while we can only be created by God. Faith and prayers give us strength, but we can't be born out of it." The angel chuckle softly, his eyes closing as his hand slowly pressed against the teenager's throat. "So, can you imagine what kind of demon would be born out of an angel's hate?"

Arthur gulped loudly, his eyes closing as the cold hand touched the skin on his throat. He wanted to open his mouth to give an answer but he couldn't think of anything. He didn't know what to say at all. This time he was at a loss of what to believe. All of his life he kept thinking that God would do nothing for him or anyone and now this angel was telling him that God was actually sacrificing his own angels in order to protect them. If that was the case then why? Why was there so much misery in the world, why was it such a horrible place!

"You see, Arthur. Everything happens for a reason, everything always does. Right now, you are not yourself, but if you were who you really are, then you would understand everything. Because you know what I find funny?" Ivan giggled softly, his violet eyes narrowing. "That you died to protect your hate and then he killed you."

Arthur choked softly and then he quickly grabbed onto his shirt. He could feel his chest burning and his insides twisting. It was almost like if fire was slowly being set inside of his own body. It hurt and tears were slowly building on the corner of his eyes. He coughed loudly, and pulled away from the angel, holding onto his throat as he fell on his knees. The boy wrapped both of his arms around his torso, his hands touching his back, it felt like if the skin was slowly tearing apart, leaving a gaping hole on his bare back. Again and again he coughed, and his eyes widened when he spat out a silver substance. He wasn't sure of what it was but it was coming out of his body so did that meant it was blood?

The sandy blond coughed again and as he did so more of the same substance crawled out of his mouth, except each time it looked different. The silver color was slowly turning brighter and brighter until it was shinning like white gold against the marble floor.

"Hey Arthur, how many names do you have? How many do you have that you forgot who you truly are. Did you really forget me? "Ivan smiled, his head tilting from one side to the other as he walked around the smaller male.

Arthur gasped, his eyes closing tightly as the pain in his body grew bigger and bigger. Tears were now freely sliding down his cheeks. He reached his breaking point then. The young teen screamed loudly and wrapped arms around his head, only feeling how his head was burning and his hands were bleeding. He couldn't stand up, his feet were in so much pain and the pain only grew larger as it moved across his back again.

The door of the cathedral were loudly pushed open then. The two heavy wooden doors spread open until they hit the walls and bounced back a little bit. Arthur's painful state was interrupted, the burning began to disappear and soon enough the young teen was left panting and holding his body with deep wounds on his forehead, wrists, feet and back. The pure, white silver blood was still pouring out, making a small puddle under the sandy blond.

Arthur turned his attention towards the door once his pain was gone, and at the figure that was standing in the entrance, and he quickly glanced away. A pair of icy, blue eyes were staring at him, this time with a bit of hunger. It even felt like the demon was drooling and was unable to tear his eyes away from his figure. The green eyed boy shivered when the demon took a step inside the cathedral, his wings spreading out as his tail wriggled behind him like a whip ready to strike.

"Arthur, would you like to know why your life was so miserable?" Ivan smiled a kind smile this time and for some reason it was more horrifying than the ones before. "I'll tell you. You see, there is a demon that is trying to find an angel that died a long time ago, the same angel I was talking about. This demon seems to get jealous very, very easily and didn't like angels touching his little obsession. So, there goes the first guardian angel you had. Another one was given to you and bang, there goes the guardian angel again. Over and over again this demon killed the angels that were protecting you from misfortune and pain, and instead of an angel only a demon was near you and you see…demons bring awful luck to people. They attract negative forces and create misery. "The angel sighed, shaking his head with closed eyes.

"So, this demon...Is the reason why your life was as horrible as it was…because he found you and killed the pure entities that were keeping you safe and took their place, bringing you nothing but misery." The silver haired male stared down at the wounded boy, his scarf gently moving with the wind that was now blowing inside the cathedral.

Arthur stared at Alfred with wide eyes, his fingernails attempting to dig against the marble floor underneath him and even though he knew he didn't need to breathe anymore he was panting. He was breathing heavily through his mouth, with tears slowly building in his eyes. Then he affixed a glare on Alfred, his eyes narrowing with hate.

The demon on the other hand looked unaffected; he simply took a step closer and smiled. "That's right, I did it. I couldn't allow those filthy creatures to touch you; they are more corrupted than Lucifer himself! They are nothing but filth and hypocrisy. They were the ones that killed you. They decided to give you a human life. THEY were the ones that caused all of this to happen. I'm the only one that cares about what you want, I'm the only one that truly cares about the real you and I'm the only one that should be allowed to touch you!" The demon growled loudly, the noises coming from his mouth sounding like a beast that was ready to charge.

"You let me die." Arthur simply said, his voice shaking.

"I needed you to die for me to be able to get a hold of you, to truly rescue you. I couldn't let angels take you. I already explained this to you." Alfred rolled his eyes, his blue eyes staring down with annoyance at the teenager.

"No." Arthur slowly got to his feet, forcing more white blood to pour out of the wounds on his feet. "You killed me because you thought that by doing it, the person that you are looking for would come back." The teenager chuckled softly, his voice bitter and dry. It was alright though, even after what Ivan and Alfred had told him everything was just fine. "But it's fine…I'm not needed, I never was. Back when I was alive, I was considered nothing but a burden and now, even after I die it is still the same. I find it…funny." The boy snickered softly, covering his mouth with one of his hands.

Arthur felt hot tears running down the corner of his eyes and down his cheeks. It wasn't fair, it was never fair, life wasn't and even the afterlife wasn't either. Nothing was fair, it was never meant to be fair but just like Ivan said. Why would he expect it to be? What made him so special? He was nothing but another human, that was all. Nothing but that. How much he found himself wishing for everything to just end right now.

The teenager felt the burning in his body coming back, it slowly began to crawl through his body but it wasn't as painful as before. He didn't let himself fall on his knees and stood on his two feet with pride. He glared at the demon, his fists shaking on either side of his body as a bright light began to consume him. The pain on his back was nerve breaking, the flesh was tearing and splitting letting out gruesome noises as a pair of white wings sprout out. The two wings tainted the cathedral with silver blood, and the wounds on his hands, feet, forehead and back quickly began to heal. The dark blond hair slowly turned a brighter shade, looking like pure liquid gold. The dull, dark green eyes turned brighter until they were almost as bright as a real emerald. The abused skin turned a shade paler, looking as milky as soft as a new born as the wounds he suffered disappeared.

Everything was changing, but the boy was still glaring; hate reflecting in his eyes until a golden halo appeared at his feet and slowly began to move towards his head. By the time the golden halo was resting on top of Arthur's head the glare was gone, and a wise stare replaced it. The angel standing in front of Ivan and Alfred was standing tall and proud, with a wise glint in his eyes and an educated posture.

Alfred was smiling and then he was grinning, his fangs showing as his tail moved behind him. The demon took a step closer and when the angel didn't step back he pulled him into his arms. He pulled Arthur by wrapping both of his arms around his shoulders. He hugged the angel close to his chest, burying his face against his neck and inhaling the pure scent that was coming from him.

"I'm finally…able to hold you again." The demon whispered softly and pulled the angel closer, almost like if he wanted them to become one being. He smiled when Arthur's arms wrapped around his neck and the soft, well known fingers ran through his hair.

"…Hey, you are taller than me now." The angel said with a soft, fresh laugh.

"You bet I am!"

* * *

Arthur closed his eyes; fingers were gently tracing his jaw line. The digits moved to his chin and soon enough his lips, rubbing a bit rougher against the soft skin on there. The long nails like claws leaving goose bumps on his skin. He slowly opened his eyes, the long blond eyelashes brushing against the hand on top of his face. The angel smiled, making the hand pull back so he could stare at the blue eyes above him.

Alfred grinned down at angel. He was sitting on the beautiful marble floor with Arthur lying down near him, his head on his lap. The two white wings were spread out, taking a good section of the cathedral for themselves. Ivan was sitting in mid air, his six wings lazily moving back and forth as he kept his eyes closed. The atmosphere was nice, calming and relaxing. It was the feeling of accomplishment after years and years of labor. Arthur was finally in his arms and was more than happy to see him. He didn't push him back.

The demon sighed softly, his bat wings spreading out before tugging behind his back. He leaned down, letting his lips gently touch Arthur's forehead, then his nose and finally his lips. The two pair of lips touched each other and soon enough a pink tongue was peeking out from Alfred's mouth. He let the wet muscle rub against Arthur's lips, teasing him just a bit before letting his tongue slip inside the angel's mouth. Slowly, he kissed Arthur, taking in everything he could and exploring every single corner until he was satisfied. The demon let his hands roam over the angel's chest and arms as he kissed him, touching as much skin as possible until it was time to break the kiss while taking care to not break any skin.

Alfred was more than satisfied when Arthur let a soft noise slip past his lips. It was enough to tell the demon that the angel enjoyed the kiss as much as he did, so with that in mind he pulled the angel closer, making Arthur's back rub against his chest. The demon rest his chin on top of Arthur's shoulder, both of his arms wrapping around the androgynous hips.

"What now?" The demon asked and closed his eyes.

Arthur tilted his head back against Alfred's shoulder, his green eyes staring at the starless sky. "I want to end it."

"You want to end everything?" The sunny blond smirked, his hold tightening a bit.

"Everything. All of it. It was my duty, He just made me forget it." The angel sighed softly, one of his hands gently reaching back to touch Alfred's cheek. "You are going to help me, right Portent?"

Alfred chuckled softly, burying his face against the soft neck that was being offered to him. He let his hands move lower on the angel's body until they were both rubbing against the soft thighs in front of him.

"Of course, Jibrail."

* * *

Super literal names ftw.

Reviews amuse me and now I go and crawl under my bed to sleep again.


	5. The end

Yeah, final chapter.

Warnings: Blasphemy and some other stuff. Tons of mistakes for sure and like...I dunno. Enjoy

* * *

The gates of heaven were unapproachable by demons, just getting near them was enough to burn them alive and send them back to hell as nothing but ashes. Whatever demon would survive would be deaf, blind and mute for all eternity. For heaven was more tempting and succulent than anything a demon could offer. Any demon would feel fulfilled after seeing it.

That's how sinful and tempting heaven was for demons. That is why there was nothing more overpowering than the wish to destroy it.

But Arthur was no demon. He could easily go to heaven, earth and hell. He was allowed to move through the realms of the earth freely. The sandy blond, was after all, an archangel. But he was punished and became a guardian angel. It was because of his jealousy. He was jealous of humans, the love they would receive, the forgiveness they would acquire and the way God would look at them. Angels were the higher beings, they were pure, lovable and wanted nothing but to serve their creator. The humans were nothing but an accident, imperfect beings that for some reason, their God appreciated so much, enough to punish him for wanting to end them.

He, the angel that fought next to Michael to send Lucifer to hell. He, who delivered every single message without doubt. He, who found the woman that was going to bear God's son. He was punished because he wanted to fulfill his duty, to bring the end to earth and the disgusting race that now plagued it. For Arthur was the only one that could open the gates of heaven and begin the end of the world.

But now, he was not alone. Not now, not ever and it was so ironic that the person that he loved and the person that was willing to give his all for him...was a demon. A little thing he picked up and that grew to be so beautiful.

Arthur wasn't sure why he was so bewitched by the demon. Maybe it had been the small light of hope that he had been searching for all of these years, although, how? How could a demon bring him hope? He couldn't understand. It was unexplainable to him but this demon had risked his life all of these years just to find him and bring him back and now...now he was letting him do as he pleased.

The angel closed his eyes, his body leaning back against the confessional. A pair of rich, purple drapes were hiding what the demon was doing to the angel. It was just...so human for the demon to want to do this to him but Arthur couldn't deny him anything. It was a way for the demon to feel accomplished, something that he had been waiting for all of those years that he had been searching for him.

Alfred was above him, his fangs showing as he leaned down to kiss Arthur's cheek, nose and his lips. The show of affection was making the angel feel awkward and out of place, even though he had already agreed to something more scandalous than this. The demon was not only kissing him but he was inside of him, moving against him and pulling him towards him as he groaned and leaned against him.

It was...different. Arthur had never done anything like this. Angels did not show affection by touching each other, or even getting near each other. Angels would just look at you and you could feel the love in their bodies, the passion and the appreciation. They were not created to show this kind of 'affection' their whole being was meant to be love itself. Even though, that love could sometimes turn into nothing but destruction and obsession.

It was sinful for Arthur to allow a demon to do this to his being. It was a way for humans to commit sin, show love and even sometimes have fun but Angels were above humans, and demons were as well. But demons knew how to enjoy themselves more than anything. It was what they loved doing the most, which is why they were not bound by any laws, or structures. They did as they pleased.

The angel closed his eyes when Alfred leaned over to kiss his ear, whispering things that Arthur was sure that demons were not supposed to feel but Alfred...he was an exception, he had always been. He was no normal demon in Arthur's eyes. He wasn't. Which was why he was letting him do this in the confessional, in the church in the purgatory, where no one could see. Not God, not Lucifer, no angel or demon. It was just the two of them in this little room.

The demon was holding onto his waist, leaning against him and moving at a rough phase. He was groaning and clinging to him, not letting him go for one second and if Arthur moved, Alfred moved with him. It was a need that Alfred had and the only way he could feel full and content was when he was near the angel. He needed Arthur just as much as he needed the darkness in humans to survive. He had waited for him for so long, so many years...and now, now that the angel was letting him hold him. Letting him play with him and letting him do as he wished, Alfred couldn't believe it.

The time they spent together was maybe minutes, or hours or maybe even days. There was no time in the purgatory. Just a never ending existence.

Arthur opened his eyes and stared at the demon, and then he knew it was time. He kissed Alfred's forehead and gently ran his hands through his hair. He walked out of the confessional and stared at the marvelous cathedral that was his friend's never ending prison. All the sacrifices that angels had to do for humans were soon going to end.

The archangel looked up at the ceiling, his green eyes following the lost souls that were floating and carelessly navigating themselves. Ivan was once again showing his true self. The never ending sea of eyes that were blinking could see everything. He was everywhere and nowhere, he was the angel of death after all. He had to be present each and every time a human died. The wings spread out, showing that he was not present at the moment. He couldn't see what was going on in his own home. He was too busy taking care of humans, as his duty demanded.

"It would be so easy...to put him out of his misery. He wouldn't even know what happened." The demon whispered behind the angel, his long arms slipping around Arthur's waist, holding him close.

"No, I want him to see this. It would be as delightful for him as it will be for me. He can't do anything to stop me. If he steps foot outside the purgatory, he will turn into nothing but ashes..." Arthur glanced back at Alfred, his hand gently resting on top of the demon's. "He has less freedom than a soul in hell."

The demon simply nodded, not saying anything else. He turned around, not facing the tortured angel anymore and instead headed for the door. It was time to leave.

"The gates of heaven, you can't reach them." Arthur quietly said.

"You are wrong. I might not be able to go inside but I can reach them. I am no normal demon, Arthur. I was created out of the hate and misery of an angel. And not just any angel but you..." The demon chuckled quietly and lazily held out his hand. "Come on, its time to make your dream come true."

Arthur reached for the hand that was being offered to him. He smiled at the demon and the two of them left the church.

Heaven was in the sky. It was a glorious kingdom that no human was able to see, only demons and angels. It was invisible to the human eye but was there, it had always been there. It covered the whole world and expanded beyond that. The gates could be reached from anywhere on the planet but in the end it was always the same gate. The golden gate.

Heaven held no complicated fortress to defend itself. The kingdom was wide open and everyone that was able to see it could see it from anywhere on earth. But even if you tried to get near it, you could never approach it. No, not until you step food inside through the gates.

The gates were made out of nothing but crystal, they shone and glowed beautifully at night. The golden color was always the same and it looked like gold itself, but no, they were made of one delicate, solid crystal.

The gate was not unguarded though, not at the moment. Not when they knew that one angel was coming to destroy it.

Arthur stopped his wings from moving any further when he noticed the five angels that were standing right in front of the gate. It was the same angels that killed Arthur so many years ago. The angel smiled at his brothers as he walked towards them, floating in mid air and with his wings tucked behind his back.

"Why am I not surprised that you are all here?" Arthur asked quietly.

"We where summoned again to stop you. You cannot destroy earth Arthur, it is not its time." It was Baglis the one that answered him. He wasn't looking at him as he spoke, he was staring down at the earth beneath him.

"I am not destroying earth." The archangel chuckled, slowly walking closer to the group. "I am merely destroying the plague that infests it."

"You cannot think of yourself above humans, that is not the will of God!" Ezekiel spoke next, his ax resting on the invisible floor beneath him. He was ready to attack at any minute.

"But I do and you murder me for it. You filthy halved angels, killed me while I was trying to protect the only thing that gave me hope in this miserable age." Arthur's voice became violent, it was almost like the angel in the purgatory. More than once voice could be heart and at some point it was almost demonic but no, it couldn't be, for he was an angel.

"You knew I wouldn't dare to fight you, because I would put him at risk. Fighting you would be dangerous, you all were created to destroy angels and nothing else. You can only fight angels, you can only harm angels but you cannot defeat evil, you cannot take a human life..." The archangel chuckled and then tilted his head against his shoulder. The amused smile on his lips spreading wider and wider until he was laughing. "So how unfortunate it would be for you all, if a demon was to reach these gates."

The five angels stared in confusion at the angel before showing a hint of disgust. The angel that had been so proud and lovable seemed like nothing but a corrupted being. The envy and darkness were slowly enveloping his heart and there was no salvation for him now. None, he was going to have to die and this time there will be no forgiveness. Risking having Arthur become a fallen one was a big deal, an angel so strong and powerful would be nothing but an aid to the forces in hell. He needed to die, he was going to die and with that thought the five angels picked up their weapons.

Until one of them fell to the floor with his head rolling down. Amitiel lay dead on the floating sky, his headless corpse was slowly turning a white color and soon it turned into a dark gray until it slowly started to crumble and ashes flew away with the wind.

The rest of the angels didn't have time to react at all. Everything happened too quickly. A demon, no, not just a demon. Arthur's demon had been standing behind them the whole time. His long and sharp claws had snapped the angel's head off and now his long fangs were digging against the flesh on Douma's neck. He tore the flesh there but no blood came out, no, angels did not bleed. Instead light shone through the open wound.

Arthur did not stay still either. A silver sword was slowly being formed in his hand. The melted material was taking form in his fist, showing a beautiful white and silver sword. It looked fragile but long and thick.

The archangel did not waste any time. He joined the demon that was now fighting against Ezekiel, the angel swinging his ax at the demon, trying to cut through his tainted body but the demon was too quick. It was so different from before. He was stronger and looked twisted, his demented eyes mocking him until something pierced through his chest. A silver sword.

Arthur moved his sword side ways as it pierced through the angel's body. In a smooth swing, he cut the body in half and the body was soon nothing but ashes that were flying with the wind.

That left two angels, Baglis and Munkir. The two of them were not going to be able to defeat them, not when these angels were not created to fight demons, just against angels themselves. They couldn't harm a demon, they were powerless against them.

Arthur chuckled quietly as the two angels quickly ran towards the gates of haven. He stopped Alfred from following them and instead held onto his face, pulling him closer with a small smile and a kiss. "Don't chase after them. I want them to watch their failure."

The demon stared at his angel and then just grinned. The long sharp fangs showing as the demon took back his more human form. The claws on his feet and hands were gone, the long sharp wings became tinnier and easier to manage and the long horns and tail became shorter.

"You are so cruel Arthur..." The demon whispered against his ear. "Are all angels this cruel?"

"We are not cruel, Alfred. We cannot be, remember? We are beings of love." Arthur smiled and kissed his demon's lips once again before stepping closer and closer to the gate. As he did a silver liquid slowly enveloped his body and took shape around it, leaving a white armor on top of his usual robes. The sword was now resting on his hip and a long red cape dragged behind him. A white crown made out of thorns now rested on his head, the same crown that his God's son wore when he was killed.

The archangel stood in front of the gate, he gently touched it and then turned around with his back facing the gates. He looked at Alfred one more time before closing his eyes and opening his mouth.

Alfred heard that the end of the world would come when the angels in heaven sang with the trumpets but this was far from what he heard. The moment Arthur opened his mouth a vicious and horrendous scream crawled out from within his throat. Not even the scream of a banshee on its death bed could compare. The scream was long and never ending and Alfred could hear more than Arthur's voice. He could hear multiple people screaming at the same time, just like the way Ivan would speak when angered.

The demon could feel the earth trembling underneath. He glanced down and watched as the humans confusingly glanced around. They had no idea of what was happening, an earthquake? That was the most logical answer for them, but no. Alfred glanced back at Arthur and watched as his green eyes began to glow. The angel was still screaming but it didn't look like he was putting any effort into it. The horrible scream was coming out from his mouth like if he was nothing but a speaker and the noises belonged to something else.

Alfred's eyes widened as the angel stretched out his arms and six wings sprung out of his back. The perfectly white wings twitched before spreading out and as they did the day turn into night, not only in the heavens but everywhere around the world. The night sky fell but there was no moon to brighten it up, and no stars. The whole world was swallowed by darkness as the bloody scream kept going. The earth shook furiously and Alfred could hear buildings collapsing and the earth breaking apart underneath human feet. He heard them screaming and running but the angel... It seemed like he was gone.

Arthur was glowing, the bright light emitting from his body was even blinding but Alfred never looked away. Not even once. He kept staring as the angel seem to change shapes again, he had short hair but then it grew longer and longer just to change back to the same shape. His face was changing as well, but not only that. He was a woman sometimes and sometimes he was a man. The never ending changes did not come to stop, showing the many faces the angel had once taken.

It was then that Alfred witnessed as the golden gates shattered, they broke into thousands of pieces. Only then did the angel stop screaming. His mouth shut closed and then Arthur's green eyes stared at the demon, a small smile spreading over his lips as the gates behind him grew in size. A dark hole took their place and the once shinning and glowing gate was gone.

Angels walked through the dark hole. They were wearing a similar armor to Arthur's but they were also wearing a mask, a mask that was covering their entire face, with no holes for their eyes, mouth or nose. The silver masks made every single angel look the same and as they stepped foot outside the dark hole they flew down to earth.

Arthur stepped closer to Alfred then and took his hand. He let him see what he could see. He was going to let him see what they had accomplished.

Down on earth the once guardian angels were now visible to humans. The silent guardians could be seen and their beautiful faces seemed to keep the humans at rest. They were calm and astonished, not believing what was happening. Yet, the angels said nothing, instead the same silver liquid that had once moved around Arthur's body was now crawling over their faces until a mask was hiding their face. The same mask as before. The simple robes were replaced with an elegant armor and a weapon was now in their hands. They said nothing and then one of them was the first one to deliver the first blow. The angels were killing the humans themselves. It was no demon the one that was harming them, but the guardians that he prayed for every night and their defenders.

The gates of hell snapped open then and the earth shook with anger as demons slowly crawled from with in the ground. Their gruesome form changed into one similar to an angel. Their faces were beautiful and their black wings spread out with pride as they stepped foot on earth. The black armor made a nasty contrast with the white knights that were now murdering the humans. Yet the demons did nothing. They stood there watching as the humans were slowly killed. Their time to fight was yet to come and it would only start when an specific angel rose to earth.

Arthur pulled away from Alfred when four horses rode out from within the dark hole. The riders were wearing nothing but dark robes that covered their whole form and a sword was tightly being held in their right hand. They rode down to earth and were easily murdering and destroying anything on their path, one of them didn't even have to use his sword, his mere presence was enough to turn humans into nothing but ashes and make the buildings around him collapse like sand.

"Do you enjoy the view?" Arthur whispered against Alfred's ear, his hand gently holding on his chin.

"This is how it was always going to end? With angels delivering the final blow to humanity?" Alfred was just surprised. He wasn't told much about the end of the world, in fact no demon knew how things were going to end, all they knew was that once it happened they were going to be able to hear the call.

"Yes..." Arthur said as his head leaned against the demon's shoulder. "It was always meant to end this way. We gave them life, we protected them and we are the only ones allowed to end them." The angel laughed quietly and pulled away from the demon before his six wings spread out.

"Now Alfred, do you want to join me while I have my fun as well?" The archangel smiled and held his hand for the demon.

Alfred glanced at the angel and couldn't look away. The green eyes seemed poisonous and dangerous. The pale skin was too pale, it almost resembled white marble. No imperfections, no roughness just a soft touch that held malice and a death wish behind it. For Alfred it was almost flawless. Arthur was flawless and he felt his insides jumping as he reached for the others hand but he felt to urge to pull him in then and lock lips with him. He kissed him as he was able to hear the pain filled screams from the earth underneath him. The blood bath was not important as he held the angel close to himself and kissed those cold lips. He never closed his eyes, he never looked away, and neither did Arthur. He kept staring at him as the demon kissed him and he kissed back with a raw passion Alfred never felt within the angel before.

The dark hole behind them grew bigger and more angels and vile beasts that shouldn't belong to heaven crawled out. The hell hole was also growing, letting out demons and three headed dogs. They ran through the earth but did not attack, they took place as spectators. Just watching, waiting as the angels got rid of humanity.

The earth trembled once again and this time the purgatory itself came out from within the shadows. The crumbling church appeared in between heaven and earth and the lost souls kept floating, not knowing where to good. The doors open and Azreal came out, the gray haired angel smiled at the angels and the demons and then for the first time after thousands of years he was able to step out of the purgatory and then, just then...hell broke loose, so to speak.

The souls of the people that were being killed became visible and the demons hungrily moved towards them, except they were still fighting the angels for them. The battle between heaven and hell began. It was the end and the last day angels and demons could collect humans souls and they were fighting for them. The angels wanted to offer them shelter in heaven while the demons wanted to devour them. It did not matter if the soul was good or evil if a demon won the battle then they were taken and eaten.

"Is this what you imagined?" Alfred asked. The two where now sitting on one of the tall buildings, watching the fight from afar.

"Even better..." The angel chuckle, his eyes staring at the dark sky as the demons fought against the angels. "My kind is not even suffering for doing this. They can't hear, they can't see or speak. I made sure of that, so they wouldn't regret or feel pity upon their enemies."

"How can they fight demons so well then?" The demon frowned, nudging the angel as the other leaned his head against his shoulder.

"We are holy beings, Alfred. Nothing is impossible for us. I created the omen, I created you. How can you believe that we wouldn't be able to fight like this?" Arthur smiled and looked up at the other, his hand holding tightly onto his as he leaned closer to him.

"Once this ends...are we going to be safe? You did this against the will of God. Once he is able to interfere, once he can once again have powers over his own kind... What will happen?" Alfred watched as an angel easily decapitated one of the demons. He let his hold on Arthur's hand tighten a little bit.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll be killed. Maybe I won't. I did what I had to do. I did what had to be done and now I'm at peace... I'm happy, I truly am."

The angel started laughing, he laughed against Alfred's shoulders. The soft laugh was twisted and Alfred could hear the chorus of multiple voices from Arthur's throat again. He held him tight and then he watched as the once white feathers slowly flew off and turned into nothing but ashes. The bare bones of the wings twitched and spread out as the white color seem to be melting and dripping down. The angel was shaking in Alfred's arms and he never let go. He watched as the black goo turned into dark feathers, sharp dark feathers that looked like hundreds of knives. Arthur's white wings had been replaced by dark ones. Not only that but the armor, the silver armor was slowly turning into a nasty, rusty color. The rust slowly peeled away, and the armor turned ebony black. The silver sword was now red, with small claws keeping it together. Arthur's blond hair turned a pale blond color, a very opaque shade in comparison to his old, wheat like colored hair.

Alfred knew what was happening, and he held the angel...no, the former angel as he screamed and arched. Arthur screamed loudly and his twisted voice was back. The hundreds of people screaming made Alfred feel like if his ears were going to blow up. Arthur's crystal, green eyes were now a toxic green, glowing with darkness hidden behind them. His hands twitched and morphed until claws slowly held tight onto Alfred. With another pain filled scream, a pair of twisted horns appeared on each side of his head. He took a deep breathe and now sharp fangs could be seen.

The angel had fallen. The light had been turned away from him and now darkness was slowly wrapping around his soul and claiming him. Once God had turned its back on an angel, they became the fallen ones. They were not demons, they were something strong and darker, yet pure and beautiful, just like the ruler of hell, Lucifer. It was unexplainable and they were more desirable in hell than any angel and now Alfred had one in his arms, panting and clinging to his form. One of the ones that held unimaginable darkness and hatred, yet something pure and beautiful to their beings. He held him tight, and Arthur began to cry.

Arthur had known this was going to happen, and just like any other fallen angel, they could feel nothing but sadness and sorrow now that the person that had created them and loved them so much was shunning them away from his form. He was never again going to be able to step foot near heaven. He was never going to be able to see him and feel him near him...yet, he didn't feel as bad as he thought he would. He felt a kind of freedom he had never felt before and most importantly, he did not feel alone. Not at all.

The fallen angel looked at the demon that was holding him and he just leaned in to kiss him once more, his fangs rubbing against Alfred's as he desperately clung to him. Alfred, his little omen. The demon child that he found so many years ago. He was the only support he had at the moment. He was the only one that never left him or betrayed him. With that in mind, he broke away from the kiss and held Alfred's hand again. He watched as the end of the world kept happening right in front of his eyes. Demons were eating away souls and angels were fighting against them, the beasts and monsters were destroying everything on their path and lastly the human souls were wandering around aimlessly, waiting for their fate to be decided by a demon or an angel.

"I won't let them find you..." Alfred said quietly, watching as a child tried to run away from the angel that was chasing him. "I'll drag you to the deepest hole in hell to keep you safe, but I will not let them touch you."

Arthur chuckled quietly and closed his eyes, his body leaning back to lay down on the roof. "I don't want to go to hell, I lived in a human hell for years. I don't want to see it again."

Alfred frowned and looked away from the angel. "It will be the only way."

"It might be but I would rather spend one year here than live through hell for thousands..." The angel nodded his head slowly and then turned to curl himself up against the demon. "Even if I die, I'm sure that you'll find me."

"If you are to die, I'll kill God himself in order to find you." The demon's voice was dark and filled with anger. The mere idea of finding his beloved Arthur dead again was enough to make his blood boil through his veins.

"I trust you will." The angel smiled and then slowly sat up to kiss Alfred's cheek. "My little omen."

Alfred smiled quietly to himself, his eyes turning back to the collapsing buildings in front of him. The never ending dark sky and the loud screams of dying people was almost soothing for him. He reached for Arthur's hand again and gently squeezed it, reassuring him of his words in this way. If it came down to it... If the angels killed Arthur, then he was going to go through heaven and hell to bring him back. One way or another. He was going to find him again. The demon closed his eyes, feeling the warm hand holding his own.

It could have been hours or days, but they just sat there, admiring the dark sky and enjoying being near each other. That was until Alfred blinked once and then a group of angels surrounded them...yeah, he would go through hell and heaven. One day. Once again, he would search for him, and again he would keep his promise.

He squeezed Arthur's hand as the angels charged at them.

* * *

There was not really any other way to end this. I might write a sequel for this but I am not fully sure yet, I don't have a solid plot but there is a chance.

Reviews amuse me


End file.
